Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between
by Got Buttermilk
Summary: A series of one-shots about the angels of Heaven and the demons in their hearts. Follow them into Heaven, Hell, and wherever else an immortal life may take them.
1. The Lake, the Tree, and the Harpist

**Heaven, Hell, and Everything in Between**

**Yeah, baby :P Thus it starts! My series of one-shots – like I promised. And, boy, am I excited!**

**First of all: THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed and/or favourited my debut-story 'The Sweetest Gift' :) I am so happy! It's you guys' fault that I now continue with 'HHEB' as I hereby dub it…**

**These stories**** will all have different genres, lengths and pairings. But romance will be an almost constant factor of whatever my brain decides to spew onto you, so… beware?**

**

* * *

**

Title: The Lake, the Tree, and the Harpist

**Pairing(s): Goh/Shin (!), Goh/Gai and Yuda/Shin (kind of)**

**Warnings: Non-betaed, Non-CANON pairing (omzg!), Non-consensual feelings, Angst**

**A/N: Sooo.. Let me explain the pairings, shall I? Well, the first Saint Beast I ever watched was the OVA (kind of stumbled over it on the internet) and, yeah, as I wrote to Neko-chan recently, the OVA might as well have been written into one giant orgy. EVERYBODY flirted with everybody :3 Heeh, and I watched the scene with Goh, Gai and Shin, and I was like: omg-so-cute-they'll-couple-up-soon… Heeh, you guys know who ends up with each other, and so do I now. But, hey, I'm still a die-hard Yuda/Shin-fangirl (love them), but I still adore Goh and Shin moments: BOTH romance and brother-moments. Come on, Goh's a little cute! Overprotective and all.**

**This one-shot can be considered to happen in the 'Sweetest Gift'-universe (is there such a thing?) but it's not necessary to read it first. **

**ENOUGH rambling - here we go… My brain won't give me any rest before I've posted it. Please try and enjoy x'D**

* * *

There was a lake, a tree, and a harpist.

Goh was surprised to find that his and Gai's favourite swimming-place in a matter of seconds had transformed into a young musician's secret escape of inspiration and calm. The lakeside had always before been laughter and noise, Gai laughing and tackling him into the water. Now a serene silence had settled over the place, the beautiful angel relaxed with his newly-made instrument in hands.

"I've seen you before…"

Goh remembered striking blue hair and a slender body with a regal posture. Zeus' temple.

"I remember you too," a nice voice. Soft. "My name is Shin."

The smaller of the three, Gai, hadn't been thrilled about the interruption in his and Goh's plan to train and swim together. Goh remembered being a little angry at Gai for interrupting him when he tried to compliment the harpists' looks. Shin had been amused.

* * *

Goh arranged a meeting in his house. Originally Shin was the only one he wanted to come visit, but Gai insisted that he wanted to come too:

"Hey, I wanna hear this guy's music, too! Don't be so unfair, Goh!"

Goh didn't think he was being unfair. He only wanted to be alone with the musician for a while, talk a little with him about casualties, hopefully be allowed to look directly into those mesmerizing amber-coloured eyes in silence a little longer than was considered appropriate for friends.

In the end both Gai and Shin came, the latter with his finished harp wrapped securely in a silken cloth.

All had sat in silence, while nimble fingers had strummed at the strings of the wooden instrument. The music was just as wonderful as the angel that created it. Goh was overwhelmed with joy, pride, and a strong sense of want.

* * *

Shin invited them to dinner the next evening. Goh made sure he was well-dressed in one of his finer robes, one that he rarely wore. Gai mumbled to him with a dazed look, maybe a little hurt slipped in, too, that he looked good. Goh patted his blonde friend's shoulder and tugged him along.

Goh and Gai met Shin's childhood friend that evening. A pretty, lavender-haired angel named Rei, who was both a little bossy (mother-hen syndrome, Gai decided out-loud) and easily flustered. Gai could never resist teasing a person like Rei, to both Shin's and Goh's amusement.

Goh learned that day that Shin couldn't cook. Luckily the young musician was aware of this and merely laughed at the looks he got for his home-baked bread. Goh hadn't even been able to tell that it was bread.

"Relax, friends," he smiled. "Rei's been cooking like crazy since I invited him and his food is very good, unlike mine; excellent even."

"Oh, Shin," Rei blushed. "Don't say that…"

"We'll get it from my kitchen. Just a minute." With that Shin and Rei went and retrieved some of the most delicious-tasting food Goh had ever tasted. During dinner Gai made sure that their goblets were continuously filled with sweet fruit-wine. The mood was pleasant and conversation was easy.

Unfortunately it was difficult to talk one-on-one with Shin, compliment him for a well-planned evening and the gorgeous music he had provided them with. It appeared that Rei had encountered a long-time crush that day and he was excitingly telling Shin every detail of their meeting again and again. Shin seemed very happy for him.

Goh only accomplished to embrace the blue-haired angel briefly before carrying his sleeping, cat-loving friend home. Gai snored drunkenly all the way.

* * *

Goh finally managed to meet with Shin alone. It happened at the market-place.

"Shin! Hey!" Goh waved as he approached the distracted angel. Shin was carrying a heavy-looking basket full of books.

"Oh, good-morning Goh," Shin smiled. "Have you been out training this early?"

"No, no. I discovered a group of kids near the Holy Forest by accident and I followed them home. They were about to sneak in," Goh shuddered lightly. "To think what could have happened to them in there…"

Goh trailed off while Shin smiled fondly at him. Goh liked that.

"That is so like you, my friend," he praised, a little snicker escaped him, as well. Goh nearly flushed in pleasure, wanted to embrace the other again. He settled for following Shin down the path by the river-bank.

"Your basket looks heavy," Goh remarked. "Do you want me to carry it for a while?"

"No need to coddle me, Goh," the other sighed but smiled. "I always buy more books than I can normally manage. I am used to it by now."

"I would never mind helping you carry your burdens, Shin," Goh sighed, his longing just about to sneak into his voice.

Shin slowed his pace and looked puzzled at his brown-haired companion, almost like he was suddenly trying to see into him, studying him so that he could understand the meaning of his friend's behaviour.

"Thank you, Goh," Shin smiled, still looking a little puzzled. But nothing more happened as the musician walked on. Even then he carried the books by himself.

Goh nearly sighed some unholy words, but calmed himself. He failed to see how the harpist couldn't see his intentions, could not hear them in every praise and compliment. It seemed that one had to be _very_ direct when courting Shin.

Good thing that the annual Holy Lunar-Eclipse Festival was coming up next week.

* * *

The Holy Lunar-Eclipse Festival wasn't the most famous or extravagant gathering of angels in Heaven, but it was the only time a year that the wine barrels would run dry. No matter how grand the amounts of beverages they were provided with, it was all gone by sunrise.

Needless to say, the Holy Lunar-Eclipse Festival was the only event that could truly compare to what the humans would call a 'boozy night out'.

Goh sat with Gai, the blonde already talking incoherently about their youth.

"Y-you know, Gzoh… I r-really missh the o-old dayz… Justh you'n me, Gzoh…"

Goh nodded absent-mindedly, looking around for a glimpse of blue hair. He had already seen Rei, unsteady on his feet, leaning against a content-looking angel with long white hair and piercing eyes. The way they had clung to each other had been quite discreet for two drunken angels, but Goh was still mildly sober and noticed immediately. While it was sweet and Goh was happy for them, it also reminded him of his goal of the night. He drained his goblet and made to rise.

A hand suddenly clutched his sleeve, clawed clumsily at him; desperately. Goh looked at Gai in surprise.

"… p-please don'tc go to h-him t-tonight, Gzoh," the smaller angel pleaded, eyes shining. "… st-stay here withz m-me…"

"Gai-"

"P-please…"

Goh tried to think of something to say, but was saved the trouble when Gai's head hit the table. He was snoring. The hand that had held onto him so needily lay limply by his golden locks.

The brown-haired angel felt awful. Awful for making his childhood friend so anxious for… - _Reasons _he wasn't ready to face yet. He didn't want to explore the deeper feelings Gai held for him, didn't want to think of it, didn't want to.

But a familiar face in the crowd had Goh leaving his sleeping friend at their table. Later. He would confront Gai later. Right now he had to claim something _he _wanted.

Shin smiled at Goh, but indicated with a worried nod of his head at Gai that he had seen the blonde 'collapse'. Goh shook his head.

"Asleep. He's fine," he replied shortly to the wordless question, pulling the musician gently by the arm towards the wine barrels.

"Oh, if you're sure…" Shin's voice was a little breathless, the only thing that gave away that he had had a little to drink. Goh offered him more, a glass of sweet fruit-wine that he knew Shin preferred.

"Goh, oh, I can't," the musician smiled, shaking his head, laughing softly at Goh's insistent hands that tried to make him grab the goblet. "I have musical lessons tomorrow, it would be unwise."

"Of course you can," Goh nearly growled, words slurring. "Your music's wonderful no matter how much wine you consume. Think of it as inspiration."

Shin giggled, took the goblet from the rough, yet gentle hand and put it at the table. Goh protested.

"It's inspiration! You must drink it."

"My friend, inspiration comes from experiencing the people I know and the feelings I carry inside," Shin smiled, not realizing how Goh translated those words.

_Now or never. _

"Do I inspire you?" Goh asked, voice a little hoarse. Shin's amused expression faltered a little.

"I- of course, my friend, bu-"

"Do your feelings for me inspire you?" Goh pressed his hip lightly against Shin's, the innuendo of the body-contact unmistakable. The smaller of the two tried to pull away, shock evident in his beautiful face. "Can I make you create wonderful music? Can I be there to hear it, always?"

"Goh! I- wait, no, my friend, my brother, you've had too much to drin-"

"Shin, you're one of a kind," Goh grasped Shin's arm, pulled him closer. "By Zeus, I've never before felt-"

"My brother, shush, p-please be quiet." The amber-eyed angel all but begged him to stop confessing. Nobody was looking, fortunately; the noise of the chatting and cheering deafening the small scene between the two angels by the wine barrels.

"Won't you let me kiss you? Just once?" Goh tried, letting all his adoration shine through his voice and his eyes. The other stilled for a moment. Then his spirit soared as Shin heart-brokenly pulled him away from the festivities, away from any curious eyes that might be watching.

Hidden by the trees of the forest they faced each other. Goh didn't understand the sadness in Shin's eyes.

"Shin?"

"Alright, Goh. You may kiss me," Shin whispered, while his cheekbones heated up a little. Goh rested his hands on Shin's waist, wanting but still hesitating. Shin wasn't supposed to be sad.

"But you may only kiss me like a brother."

Goh felt his world shatter. Sober and refused, hands frozen on Shin's lithe waist, he stared into the harpist's eyes, hoping that he could wake up from the nightmare he was standing in.

Every dream and fantasy of his future with the angel in his hands, shattered. No bitter feelings, just an overwhelming mist of sadness settled over them.

Goh leaned in, pressed his lips to Shin's for-head, waited for Shin to change his mind, prayed for Shin's heart to reconsider. Nothing. Shattered.

"My heart wants you like a friend," Shin whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you-"

"It's okay," Goh said quietly, his voice surprisingly steady. "It's not your fault. I am… so horribly sorry for overwhelming you back at the party."

"Don't be, my frien-," Shin bit his lip, looking at the ground by their feet. "I understand if you wish of me to leave you alone now. I'll respect your request if you wish to make it."

No. The thought of Shin walking away now was horrible. Things would never be good between them again if the harpist left, of that Goh was certain.

"If I ask you to stay, as my friend, can you forgive me for my mistakes? Can you still look me in the eyes?" Goh felt Shin put his arms around his chest. A hug, what friends did.

"Of course, Goh, of course."

They held each other. The party could still be heard from not that far away, happily chatting angels and merry music. Laughter.

"You may go back to your friend, Rei, if you wish?" Goh offered, though he'd rather Shin stayed. "Things will still be the same in the morning. We'll be okay."

"I want to stay here a little longer," Shin said quietly. "I feel safe."

"I'll always be here to protect you, Shin," Goh mumbled into Shin's hair, his heart clenching and aching numbly. Shin returned the embrace and kissed Goh's hand softly, friendly.

"I know you will", he sighed, tried to comfort. "You are an extraordinary person, and I am the luckiest angel in Heaven to know you. It's an even greater honour to call you my friend."

"Brother…" Goh sighed, pulling away to look Shin in the eyes.

"Goh?"

"I want… no, I need to be your brother," Goh kissed Shin's for-head again, before resting their heads against each other. "If I'm your brother I am still closest to you above all others. And you may rely in me with everything, even when you find the angel you're destined to love."

"I love you, my brother," Shin sighed, silently praying for Goh's pain to ease.

Goh thought to himself that he loved Shin, too.

* * *

A week passed by, slowly. Goh made sure that he was constantly busy. While he had confronted Shin, sort of, and settled things between them that cursed night after consuming much too much wine, he still hadn't seen Gai.

Someday, he promised himself and Gai in his heart, someday he would tell Gai everything that had happened. And he would also hear his friend out, let Gai confess if he wanted to. Maybe Gai didn't want to tell him anything after all, since he hadn't tried to search Goh out yet.

Time went by, and Goh waited. Even if he hadn't met his destined love yet, and, oh, did it hurt that this angel wouldn't be Shin, he would be patient.

_Someday. _

It was probably just too soon, still.

Goh reminded himself on a daily basis that he still had friends. He even had a brother now. It helped to know that he wouldn't spend the millennia it might take to find his soul-mate alone. He was still loved.

No angel was created to be alone. He wasn't alone.

"Goh!"

Shin's voice startled him out of his dazed state of thought. He realized he was sitting under the tree by the river, the place that belonged to Gai, him and Shin.

"Goh, Gai's been asking for you all day," Shin smiled gently, sitting by his side. "He went by your house to talk, it seems, but you weren't home. He wants you to find him 'when you're ready', he said."

Goh nodded and fell quiet. Shin stayed, his body radiating of warm, brotherly love and… something more.

That was when Goh noticed a white, silken ribbon in Shin's aqua-coloured hair; the hair that had always been kept loose and free, now claimed by an innocent, handmade ribbon of magical morning dew.

"Shin?"

The musician's eyes shone with excitement and delight.

"Goh, my beloved brother, I have the most splendid secret to share with you!"

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

**And thus Goh learns about ****the awesomeness of Yuda and Shin, whilst also accepting being his former love-interest's 'big-brother'… **

**What the heck, brain?**

**Ugh, sorry about the horrible things I put Goh (and Gai!) through… I really love them, I swear! Next time I write them it'll be kisses and gifts and wine – oh, wait… I already used that theme… Dayum!**

**No, but seriously. I promise ****my next one-shot will **_**at least**_** contain a CANON pairing x'D**

**How about some more YudaxShin? I have a bunny-idea running loose in my head – but it will be a wee bit angsty *sigh* Sorry, my brain likes to think out those kind of stories, apparently. But the plot of it should be alright :S **

**So are ya game, dear readers?**

**Or would you rather see some funny and fluffy stuff?**

**Eventually I'll also make it up to Goh and Gai, and they'll have a tiny story of their own – maybe like a sequel to this. Meh, time will tell :3**

**Requests are always neat and funny to read! Even if it's simply a pairing or an idea that's gotten stuck in your head. Feel free to write :) **

**Now I'm off, back to bed, fighting off 'Zeh Hang-Over from Hellz'! ****The week-long, Danish 'Roskilde Festival' will do that to you (Oh, but it was worth it). Wish my head luck! **

**Please Review, darlings. And take care 'till next time!**


	2. Kiss

**Aaaaand, I'm back! Tadaaaa…**

**I know this is very fast, but this… weird idea insisted**** on being written and posted as soon as possible. Please, don't ask me what my brain was thinking :S **

**Unfortunately I cannot promise to update this fast always (and, come on, it has barely been 24 hours since I posted the first one-shot. That shouldn't even be possible!) But for a couple of weeks I have no work, so perhaps, if properly inspired, I'll post more before the end of the week. That depends on the reviewers :) **

**

* * *

**

Title: Kiss

**Pairing: Yuda/Shin**

**Warning: Crack-ish one-shot, OOC-ness, mental images, implied boyxboy-action, un-betaed like always**

**A/N: *sigh*… I don't understaaaand D'x **

**Uhh, but, hey! At least it's a CANON-pairing, right? … right? *sob***

* * *

"Shin?"

"I am not talking to you. Please, leave me be."

"Shin, it can't possibly be that ba-"

"Silence, please."

Angels of all ages watched in silent awe at the spectacular sight in front of them: Yuda, proud, clever and beautiful Yuda, was stalking his faithful companion down the dusty path of the village, a confused and anxious scowl in his face. Shin, calm, thoughtful and beautiful Shin, was staring determinately at the road ahead, body nearly rigid with rage and embarrassment as he walked away from his lover in a huff.

"If you at least would let me explai-"

"Just WHAT did you think you were doing back there?" The normally gentle, blue-haired angel nearly shrieked, though his voice was lowered to a hiss; apparently knowing of all the spectators nearby.

"I was healing you, Shin! You got hurt," Yuda defended himself, as his normally kind, blue eyes finally found Shin's.

They both stopped walking (read: rushing down the road.) and stared wildly at each other. Yuda folded his arms defensively over his chest as Shin scoffed and pointed at him accusingly.

"Oh, really? _Healed _me? By making out with me?"

"I didn't m-"

"In public, even! Yuda, I've never been this mortified in my life!"

"Hey, alright, listen here! On the battlefield I can't take you somewhere private and heal you. We also need to practise that at training."

Shin had a look of utter disbelief on his face, amber eyes wide.

"Wha- but, you-," the musician sputtered, flustered.

"Yes, that's right. We need to keep everything as realistic as possible. I train your fighting skills and I train you in your… knowledge of the ways of the battlefield," Yuda smiled victoriously. "You'll thank me the day my training saves your life!"

"You were over-doing it, Yuda."

"No, I was simply keeping it realistic and life-like."

"Wouldn't it have been a little more realistic, then, if I had actually_ been_ hurt, Yuda?"

"… You were a little hurt."

"… I scratched my chin. That's all that ever happened."

"… And I healed it."

A shaky sigh.

"And what about the thing that happened _after_ that, Yuda?"

"… Well, you limped a little, you see. I thought I saw a little blood or a bruise when I…"

"So you decided to simply kiss it all better without actually checking to see if I even had a bruise?" Shin sounded unimpressed.

"Okay, so I made one mistake, Shin. It's not the apocalypse," Yuda insisted.

"It was a public training area, Yuda! Other angels were watching your little stunt!"

"Like they hadn't seen a kiss befor-"

"Children-angels, Yuda," Shin cried out, hiding his face in his hands. "And they all saw you pulling me onto your lap and lick all over my thighs…"

Shin trailed off, realized what he had admitted out-loud, and then he looked like he wanted to be consumed by the ground under them and never return again. Yuda quietly cleared his throat, looking at the clouds above them.

"… You didn't mind that much last ni-"

"Silence! Don't say it!" Shin began walking down the path again, away from Yuda and the village, whose inhabitants were by now all listening in.

Yuda followed suit, mumbling about the 'complicated-ness of modest musicians'. The other Saint Beasts, who had also been watching from afar, stared after them. Only one of them managed to shake off the mental image that the argument had given them all.

"… Seriously, those two," Gai sighed, shaking his head in a sad manner, before he continued with his task of pouring live beetles into a concerned and disturbed-looking Rei's shoulder-bag.

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

***Hides***

**I have a weird sense of humour at times. **

**But don't tell me that you haven't been thinking of Yuda's… magical lips at times. I bet you guys too have wondered about them and how he could use them to his advantage xD If anyone has taken offense by reading this, please relax! It was meant as a little joke :3 This is just for the fun of it.**

**Requests for next one-shot? Anybody? Unless my mind thinks up something epic like this (not) then I'll need a little… push in some direction you want it to go. So, come on, people! Speak up! ****And REVIEW, pwease? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Btw I just reread my 'summary' for HHEB. WTF? That makes no sense! It sounds like I'm trying to write something epic and… very dead serious all the time :S That's certainly not the plan I had in mind. Heeh, my excuse: I must still have been a little drunk yesterday when I wrote it. Pbbth, but I think it's a little funny, so I'm gonna let it stay :3 if only to remind myself of my blunder LOL**

**Heh, take care! See you on the wild side :P **


	3. Rock

**I was supposed to have all this time off t****o laze around these days, but I'm surprisingly busy… Huh. How did that happen? :S**

**

* * *

**

Title: Rock

**Pairing: Luca/Rei**

**Warnings: Fluff-ish crack-oneshot, short, un-betaed**

**A/N: Sky's Shadow made a brilliant observation in her review. This fandom tend to be too serious and angsty, which, in my opinion, is okay most of the time since the Saint Beast's story-line is rather sad. But we must not forget the humour that is has as well! Gai supplies us with a lot of it in the original series, but now it's these guys' turn *evil laugh***

* * *

"You want me to eat this?" A question.

Luca was stunned. Rei shifted uneasily on his chair across the table from his lover, before he crossed his arms defensively. He huffed nonchalantly whilst his cheeks heated up.

"You… _actually _want me to eat this." A statement made in wonder.

"Luca, please…" the lavender-haired angel tried to keep his air of calm, willing himself to ignore how Luca stared at the plate in front of him.

"It's, uhm… rocks in hot water." An observation.

"Actually," an un-characteristic, shrill voice. "- it's, err, 'Rock-Soup'."

Luca leaned forward in his chair, stared at Rei worriedly. His love didn't look ill or feverish, only a little flustered and nervous.

"Are you alright, Rei?"

"Y-yes, never been better," Rei huffed again and gestured at the plate in front of him. "Please, eat."

"I don't understand," Luca admitted, shaking his head in confusing. Normally a dinner at Rei's was a splendid, spectacular experience. Salads, pies, meat-dishes (never chicken, mind you!). But never before had Luca been expected to eat a plateful of hot rocks. Never at Rei's.

Never at any place in Heaven, when Luca really thought about it.

"It's… alright, listen," Rei stumbled over the words. "I-I met Kira the other day."

"Ah?"

"He… Uhm, well, we kind of had a disagreement."

Luca didn't think of this as anything unusual. Kira always teased and upset Rei. After centuries of that going on it seemed like the natural order of the universe.

"Kira… He ended up insulting my cooking…"

_Oh boy…_

"You do remember what Goh told you about turning the other cheek?"

"I couldn't do that this time!"

"Rei…"

"I j-just had to prove him wrong! Cooking I know. Cooking I master!"

"But you cooked soup on rocks," Luca tried to reason, disturbed.

"Luca, it's a matter of pride! I had to do this!"

"Pride's a very powerful emotion an-"

"I know, I know, it's a sin, I _know_," Rei moaned, covering his eyes with his hands as if it would make the whole situation go away. Every detail from his confused (and perhaps a little scared) lover, to the masterly set table with the flowers, to the plate with 'Rock-Soup'.

"J-just a… _spoon-full_?" A whispered request.

Luca's heart ached at the idea of upsetting his love, and, with a lot of hesitation and a mind that protested at the stupidity of it all, he lifted his spoon, tasted.

"…"

Rei watched in awe and fright as the white-haired angel, reasonable and intelligent Luca, swallowed a mouthful of 'Rock-Soup'.

"… How is it, then?"

"… As sweet as you?"

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

***Cue Jazz-hands***

**Luca really loves you, Rei... **

**It seems I'm obsessed with writing about food and cooking; like how Shin can't cook, etc. I love food and all, but to involve it in every story..? Ugh, I don't get it.**

**Well, this was, once again, pure crack… Good? Awful? Medium rare? Agh, look, there I go again! **

**Next story will probably be a lot more serious and angsty. But more crackalicious stuff will come as well! That's both a promise and a warning ;) **

**Please Review!**


	4. Earth Story, pt I

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewe****d and/or added HHEB to their Favs! I'm truly touched by the support of you guys! You keep me going ;D **

**

* * *

**

Title: Earth Story, pt. I

**Pairings: Yuda/Shin, Luca/Rei, Yuda/Rei-friendship!**

**Warnings: AU, human-universe, boyxboy, Shiva-appearance, OC, still horribly unbetaed**

**A/N: This AU really wanted to be written. Gah! So loooong! And as you see, I've named it '… pt. I' which means that it will be continued. More one-shots in this universe will be posted, like a continuation of it, but I might skip around in the time-line. We'll see :)**

**Thank you, KuroNekoShoujo-sama, for helping me thinking out human-professions for our favourite angst-angels and for answering all my random questions! This baby is dedicated to you! I hope you're not too disappointed.**

* * *

Yuda remembered Luca telling him that the city was bombed nearly a decade ago, back when the war as at its highest and most extreme. To see that parts of the buildings were still in ruins proved that most of the money was gone now, Yuda mused, as he heaved up his heavy shoulder-gear and exited the train.

The air was hot and humid outside and it only added to the cold Yuda had caught during his long journey. Nearly a month by train and boat had him thanking the God he didn't believe in that he was finally there, Antenora City, where he was to stay. And wait.

He ignored the mosquitoes and the tried to focus on the crowded station, tried to locate this 'Rei' Luca had told him about and asked him to stay with while hiding and being alone in the city.

"Excuse me," Yuda tried with a young man that fitted the description Luca had given him. "Rei?"

"Oh, are you Yuda?" a nod.

The young man held out his hand in welcome, smiled. Yuda found it strange that he was shaking the hand of a local, whose home had been nearly destroyed by Yuda's allies. Whose country was still being oppressed and ruled by the young red-haired soldier's government.

"Luca told me so much about you! I'm really excited about meeting you," Rei smiled, swatted away the mosquito on his arm. "Hmm, you do look very tired and pale… how do you feel?"

Yuda could only shrug in exhaustion. Rei pulled Yuda along with him, down towards the dusty road.

"… Let me take you home, soldier."

Yuda didn't see much on their way back to Rei's apartment, only some children running along with them, cheering at Yuda and his 'weird uniform'. Rei huffed and scolded them, before he pushed the red-haired soldier into a bright, yellow-coloured stone-building, ushered him up the stairs to the third and highest floor.

"You need to get some sleep, right away. Here, I prepared this for you!"

Yuda's new room was small. It had a window, a small, wooden chair and a single-bed. The fabric and the springs of the mattress old, but it was clean. A Spartan room.

It was more than sufficient, so Yuda thanked Rei before he went to sleep. He succeeded in ignoring the cross hanging above him, Christ cried and mourned in silence.

* * *

Antenora City, Yuda observed in the morning, stretched all over the valley in which it was build; from the beaches of the opalescent ocean, to the forests of the mountains surrounding the secluded area that was Antenora. Most of the buildings were old-fashioned apartment blocks, paint nearly gone due to heat and age, the gothic, metal fences on the small balconies rusted.

The houses and apartments were built close to each other and all the space was used to its fullest. And with reason. Antenora City was the home of nearly two-hundred and still growing, and a sixth of the city still in inhabitable ruins from the multiple bombings. People had to share their space.

The number of schools and churches were many. Yuda had awoken to the sound of hundreds of bells chiming the villagers to church, and he had laid there on the old mattress of his new room, imagined people walking in shared excitement down the dust of the narrow roads, talking and laughing together.

Yuda was alone.

Now he was standing at his window, looking at the infinity of the azure sky. Rei was out buying groceries, the marketplace buzzing with life at the local plaza. Rei had been everything Luca had told him to be. Very pretty, as multiple letters from his childhood friend and subordinate had suggested. Long, lavender hair tied in a thick braid framed a young, sweet face with brown-golden eyes.

He was a genius in the kitchen, too. Yuda had not had anything decent to eat for nearly a month and a half, and to be served breakfast on bed consisting of Eggs Benedict, bread, melon wrapped with ham, freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of _good _coffee had left him speechless.

Like what Luca's letters had given him the impression of, Rei acted like a seasoned housewife, despite his gender and young age of 21. Yuda smirked a little. Rei had almost been speaking non-stop about Luca during the walk home from the station yesterday. He was clearly very infatuated with the white-haired Air Pilot.

Yuda sighed softly, for the first time in months fully rested and sated with food. This place was… nice. His friend had been right about it. But wasn't he always?

Luca and Yuda had grown up together, had gone to the academy together, and joined the forces together at the mere age of 16. Young and ambitious they had been, Luca with his passion for flying the skies and Yuda's for changing the world they walked on.

They remained friends even when status and military rank divided them. Yuda's talent for leadership and his strong sense of justice had him teaching and motivating young soldiers early in his young life. Everybody liked him.

Luca's flying abilities had him travel all over the world, representing their country's youngest and most talented generation of fighters. His ice-cool precision in flight had spectators gasping in awe when he pierced the air, looped and descended in triumph.

The horrors of the Great War were long over, years before Yuda and Luca grew in ranks. All that was left in the defeated nations were the weakened, uprising resistance armies. But also these were underground now, silent. The government of Yuda's people was in control now. Their promises of just leadership and a functioning inner structure for the countries that had been corrupted and badly treated had been what had drawn Yuda in all that time ago.

Now Yuda was 24, young. But he felt so old and bitter for so many reasons.

He had learned the true nature of his government, had seen how the money meant for the reconstruction of cities like Antenora had mysteriously disappeared, while his superiors had come driving to work in newly-purchased cars. It had made him angry, but he still hadn't lost faith in the true purpose of the war. Things could still come around for the better.

He had travelled away just to prove his point to his own superiors, proved how he felt about their ways; he had threatened not to return before they had rethought and changed their attitude towards the already poor and struggling countries they had conquered.

Now Luca had made him come to Antenora, seek seclusion and peace there. Why?

There was a knock on his door.

"Are you dressed yet, Yuda?" Rei called from outside his door.

"Yes, come in."

Rei opened the door, nodded in greeting and gestured towards the window.

"It is such a nice weather today. Warm, but surprisingly dry," Rei smiled and took the tray with breakfast from the bed.

"I can take that," Yuda protested softly. Rei shook his head.

"No, you are my guest. And I am about to be a very horrible host, I'm afraid," Rei bit his lip and shifted on his graceful legs. "You see, I work at a local restaurant and we have a wedding coming up this Friday. I have to go to work and work on some recipes."

"But, of course…"

"I'm very sorry. I promised Luca that I would be an exceptional host to his childhood friend, but-"

"But nothing, Rei. It's quite alright. A wedding is very important, and I would feel terrible for being the reason that the couple's first supper as husband and wife wouldn't do them the honour that it should," Yuda offered a warm smile. "Besides… I'm not a child. I promise to behave in your absence."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Yuda followed Rei into the small kitchen. Spices and plants covered every shelf, and a pleasant smell oozed from something brewing on the stove. Rei turned the stove off, huffed and threw a handful of garlic into the dish that was cooking.

"I promise that I will cook you a feast, beyond everything you have ever tasted before, tonight!" Rei declared suddenly, triumphantly. "But for lunch, why don't you visit the small bistro at the plaza?"

"Is it a nice place?"

"Very nice. Me and Luca went there often," he flushed at the mention of the young pilot. "J-just tell Jacob to put it on my tab, won't you?"

"I do not wish to be a burde-"

"You're not. I promise you that," Rei smiled, gathering a few things for work. "If anything it's an honour to have you here, childhood friend of Luca…"

"He hopes to return soon," Yuda said softly. He could tell that Rei missed him.

"I hope so, too. And he told me he hoped you would come and stay with us. After everything that happened in the past, everybody prays that we can start over. Start anew."

Yuda nodded, followed Rei out the door and down the stairs.

"Here, take this key," Rei said. "And promise me that you take care of yourself. Be home by 7, alright?"

Yuda chuckled softly, about to say something.

"-And DON'T call me 'mom'!" Rei flushed. "I just want you to be safe!"

"I'll see you later, then. Rei."

* * *

The plaza was a nice place. A small, old-looking fountain decorated the centre of the area, chest-nut trees had been planted centuries ago around it, and they were now nearly 20 metres high, in full bloom and a perfect source of shade in the heat.

The bistro was an indoor place, though. But the temperature inside was pleasant, and despite the few visitors in the early afternoon, the soft chatter was louder than Yuda would have expected. It was a nice place, dark-wooden furniture, a single black-and-white photo of a bridge decorating the wall behind the small bar. Everything had a welcoming mood about it.

"Yo! Welcome, stranger," a voice suddenly called. Yuda realized that he had been standing in the doorway, gazing around in what might have resembled uncertainty.

A large man, about his age, approached whilst wiping his hands in the apron tied around his narrow hips. Dark-green eyes, dark-brown hair and strong, rough hands, one of which suddenly gripped his shoulder and led him towards a table in the middle of the small bistro.

"The name's Jacob and I own the place," the voice rumbled cheerfully.

"Yuda," he sat down, a bit overwhelmed.

"Heeh, alright Yuda. 'You here to get drunk or to eat?"

"… eat."

"Then you're in luck," Jacob smiled. "Today's special is a very well-cooked salmon-dish. Interested?"

Yuda nodded, gazing around the small place. Only three tables were occupied; one table by a pair of drunken-looking old men, one of them growling at the other, not really saying anything coherent. The other table housed a small family of an absent-minded father and a mother who was talking to him, while cutting out meat for their toddler. The toddler herself was more interested in dropping the meat down from the table… and into the mouth of their dog, which stared up at the child in wordless adoration.

The last table, in the corner, only housed a single person. A young man, sipping on a glass of water, while reading fiercely in a thick, leather-covered book. He wore his long, blue hair loose. And he was very pretty. Beautiful, Yuda had to correct himself. Very beautiful, in fact.

Yuda's train of thoughts was interrupted when a plateful of fish was placed in front of him with a soft thud.

"There. Enjoy," Jacob grinned at him, leaning back against the counter as if to study him eat. Yuda took a bite.

"… and?"

"It's very good," Yuda praised softly.

"No, no – not the food! But, thanks, anyway," Jacob laughed merrily. "Where are you staying, I meant to ask. The Golden Nest? Pandora's Hotel?"

"Mmm, no. I'm sleeping with-.. I mean, I'm staying with a friend." Yuda felt his face heat up a little at his own blunder.

"Alright. Who?"

"Rei… you know him well?"

The man in the corner with the book coughed softly. Jacob smirked.

"Oh, Rei! Darling Rei, yes, I know him." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You a soldier?"

Yuda nodded, suddenly feeling tense. Was he about to be kicked out?

Jacob merely looked at him with teasing, playful eyes.

"Huh, wow… A new soldier already? Didn't Rei have one of you guys living with him only a few weeks ago?"

"He did. That was my friend, Luca…" Yuda fell silent again.

"Well, there is no doubting about his taste then," Jacob grinned and patted Yuda's shoulder warmly. "The strong, silent type. How cliché, really!"

"Jacob…" a voice warned from the corner; the man with the book had been listening in.

"I'm just saying that it's quite impressive, Shin," Jacob protested, hands lifted in surrender, a mischievous glint in his dark-green eyes. "… two in _one _month."

"Jacob, please stop. I won't have you teasing Rei…"

Jacob walked over and sat in the chair opposite the young man, Shin. He rested his chin in his hands, smiled widely. The other pretended to be absorbed in his book again, but his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"… Mmm, I'm sorry Shin. How can I make it up to you?"

"How about doing you job, then?"

"How about a glass of wine on the house, then? To go with that awfully clever yet boring-looking book of yours."

Shin's lips nearly slipped into a smile.

"Deal. But serve it to your new guest instead. As an apology." Jacob huffed, but grinned and got up.

"… Aye, aye, Sir... 'Can't believe I always end up getting told off by a librarian…"

Yuda smiled as the glass was served to him, wanted to nod and smile at Shin, but he was already picking up his books and heading out. The only proof that he had been sitting there in the corner a moment ago was the empty glass of water and a still snickering Jacob beside him.

"Thank you," Yuda said to the dark-haired owner.

"Eh? No problem," he smiled. Yuda was about to finish his plate of fish when Jacob sat down opposite him, like he had done with the other, blue-haired male. He leaned in, as if he wanted to share a secret.

"That was Shin there, clever _and_ easy on the eyes – the whole package," he confided, cheeky grin in place. "He owns the local book-store, right down the Rambla (1). He and his 'brother' are collecting money so that they can rebuild the orphanage."

"… was it destroyed during..?"

"The bombings? Yeah." Yuda didn't understand how the locals could talk so openly and un-depressed about that, when he, allied to the bombers and the 'evil master-minds', felt so uneasy and horrible just thinking about it.

And why were no one judging him or shunning him off? They knew he was a soldier from those far away countries. Why was he welcomed so openly?

Maybe, Yuda thought, this was also one of the reasons that Luca was so fond of this place, had insisted that he came here.

"Your roommate and him are like this," Jacob continued, crossing his fingers in front of Yuda's eyes. "Childhood friends, the whole shebang. But, anyway, Shin's young, single, sweet as honey'n sugar, clever-"

"What are you trying to do, here?" Yuda asked, his lips involuntarily breaking into a smile.

"Me?" Jacob asked innocently. "Oh, nothing, nothing. It's not like you guys stared longingly after each other or anything…"

"Uh-huh," Yuda finished his plate. "I'm certain you have nothing but pure intentions, then. Thank you very much for this, it was delicious. Rei asked me to ask you to put it in his tab?"

"No can do, soldier-boy," Jacob sighed, getting up from his comfortable position in the chair. He returned to his task of polishing glasses by the bar. Yuda frowned.

"Sir, I do not carry any money with me at the moment. I haven't even changed my savings into your currency, yet."

"That's a shame. But I never let anyone but those who bought a 'building-tab' in the first place use'em." Suddenly a wicked smile cracked on Jacob's face.

_What are you planning?_ Yuda wondered, frowning deeper.

"Tell you what, though. I always treat my friends nicely, making certain that their needs are covered. Heeh, even if their 'needs' are to make strange soldiers from the outside countries feel welcome in my shop," Jacob rested his hands on his hips. "I like you, soldier, and I think I can trust you. So this meal is on the house. But you'll just have to endure the heat outside and go down to the book-store and thank Shin for standing up for you."

"He was standing up for his friend, Rei. Not me," Yuda tried to reason.

"Oh, whatever," Jacob waved it off. "He made sure you got a glass of free wine! That's got to count for something! Now, shoo! Get going! Run like the wind! His break ends in 5 minutes!"

"Alright, then,"

"Tell him I said 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'…"

"… Sure."

"Oh! And look out for his so-called 'brother'. He's very protective of his beloved Shin, and he used to be a boxer! Heeh, take care!"

* * *

Yuda ended up smirking all the way down the busy Rambla. People rushed in and out of stores, carrying clothes, wines and fruits with them, pulling their screaming children along. It was the kind of chaos that any soldier could enjoy – no blood, but lots of drama.

The bookstore came into view. He had asked a couple of stressed-out mothers about it, uncertain if he would ever find it, but apparently it was the only one in Antenora City. And all the elderly women flushed and snickered at the mention of Shin.

"Oh, he's such a sweetheart!" And then Yuda was pointed in the right direction.

The door chimed when he closed it after him. He inhaled deeply, loving the smell of thousands and thousands sheets of old and cherished paper. The books were mostly on shelves, but obviously they had run out of space, so small mountains of books were randomly erected on the floor.

"Can I help you, si-…" A voice asked, but stopped. Yuda turned around and looked at the smaller man behind him. A bit shorter than Rei and Shin, with dark-purple hair and wide, purple eyes. Eyes that stared into his in awe.

"Hello. My name is Yuda," he started, and the other immediately blushed to a bright-red. "Can I speak with Shin? If he's… ahh, available?"

"I'm Shiva," the dark-purple-haired man said instead, offering his hand. Yuda shook it politely, waited. But Shiva didn't take any notion as to call out for the blue-haired man.

"You're from the outer countries, aren't you?" Shiva blurted. "So am I! I grew up far from here and came here to live and find peace. It has to be destiny that you-"

"Shiva? Who are you talking to?" a soft voice interrupted, and Shin appeared from a door leading to a back-room. Yuda nearly gasped in relief, while Shiva flushed even more, shooting daggers at the gentle-mannered male with his eyes.

"…Oh!" Shin looked taken aback when his eyes fell on Yuda. "I'm sorry Sir, can I be of any assistance?"

Yuda nodded and smiled politely at Shiva, who retreated sulkily to the far away shelves, glancing back at him every once in a while. He was definitely listening in. It seemed to be a bad habit of these librarian-types.

"My name is Yuda," Yuda decided to introduce himself either way. "I'm living with your friend Rei, as you might know."

Shin flushed.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop back there…"

"It's not a problem. And thank you for the wine... Shin, was it?"

"Yes," Shin shook his hand, nimble fingers strong. His amber eyes looked into Yuda's blue ones.

"How long are you staying with Rei?" Shin asked politely, obviously still embarrassed.

"Of that, I am not certain. But when my friend Luca returns in a week's time, I'll definitely have to find another place."

Shin suddenly smiled shyly, hand resting on a dark-red book on a table. Two lovers embraced each other on its cover.

"… You don't want to get in their way, no?" he snickered softly. Yuda chuckled.

"So you knew Luca?"

"I met him on several occasions, yes. And even if I never met him face to face I am certain Rei could write a splendid biography on him; I mean, with all the facts he has already provided me with…"

"I am happy for them," Yuda smiled.

"So am I."

They stood in silence, smiling. Yuda found that in close proximity of the amber-eyed beauty, he was very much able to shut out the anxious looks being shot his way by Shiva. But Shin must have been very self-conscious of their spectator, because he cleared his throat and turned to his side, looked away at nothing.

"What can I help you with, though, Yuda? If you are interested in a 'thank-you'-gift for Rei then I just received an excellent cook-book I know he's been talking about for ages."

"That's… Wonderful and very thoughtful of you. But I have no money on me. I haven't been to the bank yet." Shin turned around and met his seeking eyes.

"That's not a problem, Yuda." He smiled when he spoke the name.

"He's right!" Shiva suddenly reappeared, walking towards Yuda with dazed eyes. "I can create you an account here, and no matter how many purchases you make here, you can simply pay me back later!"

"Shiva," Shin spoke softly. "I can handle this, please don't speak so loud in the shop."

Shiva glared at his 'boss', huffed and turned around. When he walked into the back-room he slammed the door.

"I'm sorry," Shin sighed, sadly and worriedly. "But, uhm, yes. You may pay me whenever you get the money. You get 'friend-discount'," Shin grinned lightly at this. "- and just take your time with the payment. Settle in first, no rush…"

Yuda smiled and followed Shin towards the shop's counter, where Shin found the book 'Fabulous Foods – Never Chicken' and wrapped it in gift-paper and put an elegant bow on it.

When he accepted the book from Shin's hands, he let his fingers linger on Shin's for a little while longer than normally appropriate.

"Thank you, Shin."

"Y-you're welcome," Shin's eyes looked both delighted and nervous.

"And please know this: I will do anything I can to help you rebuild the orphanage. Just come to me with whatever questions or requests you may have."

"Thank you…" He sounded breathless.

"…I'll see you soon, Shin." A farewell smile.

* * *

"Yuda!" Rei's eyes were wide when he noticed the gift-wrapped book on their small table.

"Thank you so much for having me. I mean that, Rei," Yuda said seriously. Rei sat down across the table, putting the steaming pan down between them.

"I… You're welcome, but…" He bit his lip, again. "Oh, but you shouldn't have..!"

"Enough about that. Please, open it."

Rei's fingers shook in excitement as he unwrapped the book, his eyes went impossibly wider as he read the title.

"How did..!"

"Let's just say that I spoke with an expert…" Yuda trailed off, smiling into his food. Delicious.

Rei was quiet for a long time, while Yuda ate silently.

"You have met Shin, haven't you?"

That question could be interpreted on so many levels, Yuda mused. But he found that it didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Instead a nice tingling feeling spread in his chest, pleasant, warm and promising. It spoke of his future, he hoped. And he would definitely work hard to make that future happen.

"Yes, I did."

Rei looked at him, understood. An uncharacteristic sadness settled over him suddenly. Yuda looked at him, wanting to understand, too. And he found that it wasn't difficult.

"I… I received another letter from Luca today," Rei started softly. "He writes to both of us, saying that it'll probably be more difficult for him to end his final mission before he can join us here. He expected to be here next week. But he says that his superiors are uncertain about letting him travel away…"

Yuda was angry.

"But my rank trumps his superiors'. I'll write them first thing tomorrow, and I'll order them to let Luca meet you here as soon as possible!" Rei looked close to tears.

"Rei… I promise you that he'll come. He has worked very hard to be with you. He won't give up. Not now, not ever…"

"… I think I love him, Yuda." Rei whispered. "B-but I hardly know him, a-and-"

"Shush, Rei. It's alright," Yuda smiled.

Antenora City. What had been war and destruction was now peace, normalcy, and the ground-shaking realization of the possibility of love. For Rei, Luca… and himself.

"I know he loves you, too, Rei."

~ ~ ~ FIN? ~ ~ ~

***Dies from long-ness of One-Shot* **

**(1) Rambla: Spanish word for main road. Ehh, kinda.**

**Sorry, Neko-Chan, for stealing what might be your idea :3 but I also used Dante's Inferno in this. The city's name, Antenora, is the second zone of the tenth circle of Hell. The tenth circle is the place traitors go to. And Antenora is the place traitors of party or country end up. On a symbolical level it just works for what I ****might have in mind for the future of this baby. **

**I think what inspired me to the looks of the city is southern Europe citied, kind of. Small cities in the mountains of Spain, France, Italy, etc. I like the looks of those! Wish I had the money to make a small trip there soon xD Even if just for a weekend! I miss doing that a lot.**

**Heeh, sorry about bringing my OC Jacob into this as well. Hopefully no one is too bothered by him :S I kinda like him**** (even if he did mess with Yuda's head in the Sweetest Gift..), and I promise that he will have NO major role in this at all, Lulz!**

**This AU will be continued on the whims of my imagination and inspiration. Unless, of course, you guys hate it already… I hope you don't cuz this could get really funny and smexy (M-rating-ish…)**** And plot-wise? Errr, I dunno. The whole war-thing is kind of not important – I just made up something to make it seem real. I hope I didn't fail too much. Also I'm not gonna turn this into a great, epic war-story, where Yuda and Luca must choose sides and all that jazz. Sorry, but these AU stories will be about building relationships and such. Romantic stuff, yayz! And LUCA would be part of next chapter x'D does bribe like that help?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Precious

**Oh, **_**no**_**! Zeh angst ish back! **

**

* * *

**

Title: Precious

**Pairing(s): Goh/Gai, vague hints of Goh/Shin**

**Warnings: a**** little dark and angsty, mentions of non-con, weak attempt at heated make-out session, unbetaed. **

**A/N: This is set after chapter one of 'HHEB'**** – namely my story 'The Lake, the Tree, and the Harpist'. I strongly suggest you read that one first, if you haven't got the slightest clue as to what happened between Goh and Gai in that :) It explains a loooot…**

**Oh, well. Onwards with zeh ficcy. I found this pairing frustratingly hard to write; at least in this story. I figured their love-confession to each other wouldn't be all harp-play and happy moments soaring through the skies. Thus I wrote this… *doom* **

**Happy ending, though - Enjoy!**

* * *

"… I'm ready to talk, now."

Gai never stopped practising his Earth-shattering abilities, even though he heard Goh's voice clearly. The training-field. This was where the bi-coloured eyed angel had finally found him, after trying to search him out for almost two weeks. And before the two-week hunt Goh had hid from Gai for nearly three weeks; three weeks he had needed desperately to collect his thoughts after some unplanned and unpleasant events.

No answer. The brunette didn't like being ignored, especially by Gai.

"I said-"

"I heard you, stop nagging!"

Above the two angels on the field the greyish autumn-sky rumbled with the sound of a distant thunder, approaching. A storm was brewing.

Goh leaned back against a tree, watched the other as he repeatedly smashed his fist into the ground, causing the rock and forest around them to shudder. Gai panted and tried to catch his breath, and proceeded to shut out his senior and oldest friend.

A soft panic had begun spreading in Goh's chest after one day of unsuccessful Gai-hunting. His other friends shared his anxiety. When a week had gone by, the brown-haired male had not been able to sleep properly; tossed and turned in his bed, dreamed of childhood memories in a lake, in a forest; all of them being cruelly ripped from his grasp.

"Gai! The weather looks really bad. I think you need to postpone your training for a while and go home. I'll walk you."

Gai huffed in annoyance, as if Goh was nothing but a nuisance. But he did pick up his bag, and turned around towards Goh; and started walking.

When Gai passed him by, not turning or making any notion of waiting for him, Goh quickly followed in his foot-steps. It didn't seem like his friend wanted to talk, at all. But wasn't it time? After the past incident with Shin and everything, Goh had both dreaded talking about their feelings, mainly Gai's, but he has also wanted the day to come, wanted the secrets to come out in the open.

He had expected Gai to confess, yell it out. Had believed he would come to him and… Talk to him in that way that simply _defined_ their friendship: Gai being surprisingly gentle and understanding, coaxing the more reserved Goh to open up, share his doubts and small, daily victories with him. That was the essential part of the impeccable trust they shared.

They had never been overly mad with each other, even if they fought, bickered and disagreed nearly on a daily basis. But judging by the uncharacteristic, dark aura coming from the younger angel, Goh could tell that things were really bad between them. Really, _really_ bad, this time.

"Gai… Won't you at least look at me?"

"I have to watch where I'm going, so no… Don't you have some place to be or something?"

Goh frowned at the cold, dismissive tone, even if he knew he deserved it for his past behaviour. It was so unlike Gai to talk to him like this, to seem that distant and bitter. The brunette was used to being crowded by the other; he was used to never feeling alone.

"Gai, I understand why you are angry with me…" Oh, but he was also uncertain. Nothing had happened between him and Shin in the end, except he had gained a lifetime promise of friendship.

"Sure you do…" Still nothing but ice-cold, sharply-spoken syllables. They were nearly at Gai's cottage.

"But, look! Nothing happened, I swear! Shin has met someone, an-"

"OH," Gai spun on his feet, faced Goh with furious lightening in his eyes. "_Rejected_, were you?"

Goh was left speechless by the sheer harshness it was hissed at him, stunned by the hatred in the other normally cheerful and bubbly angel's voice.

"So how does it feel? Now he's gonna kiss, hug and _lie _with someone else, someone who isn't you! How does it _feel_?"

"I… - It wasn't meant to be, so-"

"That's right. You and _destiny_!" Gai sneered and spat the word. "You just cannot lean back and enjoy the ride… You have to be on constant look-out for your _soul mate _and ignore the unimportant people right under your nose! And now that the supposed 'love of your life' has found somebody to fool around with for the rest of his immortal days you come strutting back, telling me you _want to talk_?"

"I thought this was what you wanted!"

"What? What do I want, Goh? An argument in this freezing weather with my so-called best friend?"

"No, to… to…"

_Weren't you going to tell me that you love me? Didn't you want to confess?_

Gai's eyes widened as he understood Goh's hesitation. But the shock quickly morphed into an irritated and hurt expression, masked by indifference.

"I see… So you decided to settle for the _next_ best. Yeah, I get it…"

"That's not-"

"But it_ is_, Goh! Look at us!" Gai yelled, gesturing widely with his arms, holding them open as if to invite Goh into an embrace; only that his eyes told him clearly to back off, fangs becoming visible in his anger. He was nearly feral-looking in the dark, autumn-weather.

Not that Goh was afraid. Never when he was this distressed and confused.

"Goh, no..!" Too late. Goh had gripped Gai painfully hard by the shoulders and slammed him into the thick, wooden wall of his house with an audible thud. Gai hissed.

"Don't you_ ever_ show me your fangs, Gai," Goh warned through clenched teeth. "You'll only regret it later…"

"Release me!"

"No!"

"Goh, what's the _matter_ with you? You're hurting me!"

Goh released his steel-like grip on the other a little, but not enough for Gai to wrestle himself free, though he tried to. They ended up battling each other, a wordless brawl, onto the ground below them. Gai clawed and hissed, fangs glistening menacingly. Goh just held the other tight, almost like he wanted to pull the angered blonde into his body, into his heart and soul.

Gai cursed un-holily and showed an impressive amount of stamina, kicking wildly at the brunette on top, but eventually he gave up, shaking with multiple emotions, breathing unsteadily.

Goh remained on top, watched as Gai tilted his head away from him, chin touching the wet path under them in surrender. Like an animal would.

Nothing felt right at that moment. Goh hated the way the younger angel looked lying there, heart-broken and conquered in the mud. They were best friends, had always been so. They were always together, confided in each other, and they played and trained in the fields and mountains of Heaven – just the two of them.

Was all that about to change? Goh felt how the anxious ache in his heart intensified at the thought of it. Gai was loud, childish at times, cheated in games and in training, and he was out-going to the point where other angels were left gaping at the blonde's determination to befriend every living and breathing creature that existed.

Not that long ago Goh had merely felt that Gai admired him and liked spending all his time with him – and Goh had cherished the little ball of sunshine and energy in his life. But now… Gai was very infatuated with him, for all that Goh knew. And to keep the blonde in his life, should he give in? Give a relationship a chance? What would exactly change if they decided to do so, and how?

Goh knew that couples in Heaven spent most of their time together.

_We already did that._

Couples also shared their secrets, like ambitions and insecurities, with each other.

_But we already did that!_

Goh stared down at the sniffing and softly growling angel under him. Gai looked like he was struggling to hold back his tears _or_ a furious cat-like howl. So many emotions showed on his lively face, but none of them gave Goh the ease and amusement he usually felt. Goh could finally see how Gai had felt inside since he began pursuing Shin all that time ago.

_Were we a couple all along? __You really, seriously loved me all this time? Why couldn't I truly see that? You must hate me now…_

"… Could you love me again, Gai?"

Gai made a sound like a dying angel, pained and sorrowful. He was still laying in silent submission, facing away from Goh, shaking with exhausted anger and shock.

"… Shin told you something he wasn't supposed to?" he murmured, eyes closed and his breath coming in trembling releases.

"He never had to tell me anything. I think I somehow knew all along." Goh closed his eyes, hands rested on each side of Gai's head. "And I'm sorry…"

"About what exactly? About courting Shin like a restless, unknowing adolescent in my presence, or about fighting me and forcing me down onto the mud and dirt, or-"

"About everything, alright?" Goh snapped, then sighed. He realized he was still on top of Gai, but instead of pulling off his childhood friend and loyal companion and sitting up, he lay down next to him; felt how the mud soaked his blue robe. "You never deserved any of this. Had anyone else treated you like I did, I would have hunted them down and killed them."

Their eyes locked, both of their worlds were vertical, upside down.

"You are precious to me, Gai. And to know that I've caused you pain and suffering… I-I can never forgive myself."

"You can't hunt yourself down o-or kill yourself, though," Gai muttered, flushed and feverish-looking in the coldness of the wet dirt under their bodies. "That's sinful even to think about."

"I won't," Goh assured, shivering in the cold autumn of Heaven. "But I'll travel everywhere, Hell and Heaven alike, to have your forgiveness and trust again."

"I'll never stop trusting you, Goh. I would trust you with my life, anytime, anywhere," Gai said, strays of blonde hair covering his left eye, sheltering him from the view of the gathering storm-clouds. The skies above them rumbled, threatened them.

"… But how will you forgive me?"

Gai sighed, a wistful look in his visible, baby-blue eye.

"Just kiss me. Kiss me once, on the lips, and you're forgiven."

When Goh didn't react, Gai flushed in embarrassment and shame, taking the lack of immediate lip-to-lip contact the wrong way.

"I s-swear, it's not some sort of t-trick! I just a-always imagined it happening after a duel of ours, wanted it… I-I understand if you're t-thinking that I'll want m-more, but-"

Goh silenced him with the kiss Gai had longed for since childhood, determined to make it everything he had fantasized it to be; and more…

He kissed Gai in what had to be a clumsy way, lips a bit stiff in the beginning as he pressed their mouths together. But the sensation and revelation of finally experiencing it, after centuries of imagining his first, real kiss, had him groan and part his lips around the soft skin of the other. He gently slipped his tongue in between Gai's lips, never truly invading the smaller angel's mouth, but tasted the sensitive, pink flesh, and was met by the shy, curious tip of Gai's tongue as it carefully and needily poked his. Goh growled softly, continued with his exploration.

Gai moaned longingly, but willed his legs and arms to remain locked against his body, locked to the ground. But it was difficult when every primitive and matured instinct alike screamed at him to wrap himself around the elder of the two, to caress and return the pleasure.

Goh gently kissed his companion's bottom-lip, cursing his own inexperience in silence. He had never shared himself in acts of love, had saved himself for the right person, had always felt it to be right to wait for his destined lover. But now, while Gai squirmed under his exploring tongue and their breaths mingled, he wished he knew how to give real pleasure, knew how to express this enormous feeling inside of him, this feeling that threatening to rupture and consume him.

Maybe it was also because now, while he gently held Gai down in the pouring rain and let his breath tingle over the blonde's shuddering and swollen lips, he understood his destiny.

_Gai knew all along_, Goh mused, kissed Gai's forehead, lips lingering a little longer, adoring. _Gai knew I was __his__ soul mate. But he let me figure it out on my own. He didn't want to force me. Because he loves me._

Goh looked at Gai, the petite angel panting, white clouds of mist colouring the icy, rainy air. His eyes were closed and his white, muddy robe looked dishevelled.

"You're so beautiful, Gai."

"… T-took you long enough, b-bastard," Gai's lips, swollen from kisses, split into a shaky grin. "And of course I'm b-beautiful. I'm the best-looking angel out there, I'll have you k-know."

"Cocky brat," Goh laughed, voice unsteady but relieved, the ache in his heart eased slowly with the knowledge of having healed the hurt and pain between his friend and himself. But also relieved with having found his soul mate, his one true love, at the very same time. He frowned, kissed Gai's nose softly. "Maybe it had been easier for you if you had simply told me."

"I'll get over it, Goh." A confident grin. Gai licked his lips, absently. "Besides, that wouldn't have been fair to you."

"I could have handled it, Gai," the brunette murmured, eyes fixated on the smaller of them's full lips and playful tongue. "I would have survived. You could have told me…"

The thunder roared over them.

"Nah," Gai grinned and pulled Goh closer. "You're too precious to me…"

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

**Meeeh, mushy ending. But me liiikes xD**

**Am I alright at writing kisses? *shifty eyes* No, seriously, do you ****guys get nauseous from reading them, or do I write these kind of scenes alright? Do tell me. **

**This story was written whilst listening to 'Precious' by Depeche Mode****, which also named my fic. This incredible song is just **_**so**_** Saint Beast-romance! *drools* Here are the lyrics but go hear the song as well – it's really pretty and a little sad:**

**Precious – Depeche Mode**

_Precious and fragile things_

_Need special handling_

_My God what have we done to You?_

_We always try to share_

_The tenderest of care_

_Now look what we have put You through..._

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

_Angels with silver wings_

_Shouldn't know suffering_

_I wish I could take the pain for You_

_If God has a master plan_

_That only He understands_

_I hope it's Your eyes He's seeing through_

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

_I pray You learn to trust_

_Have faith in both of us_

_And keep room in Your heart for two_

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle _

_There was so little left to give_

**Mmm, I love it to pieces :') *sniff***

**Anyhoo, now I can openly declare that I have written a Gai and Goh story – and they deserved one after that darn prequel of mine… I ish proud and satisfied! More stories for these two guys will come later, as well. Less dark, obviously! I seriously REALLY need to learn how to write mindless fluff :3 **

**But for now I'm off to write more crack x'D**** More 'Rock-Soup'-alicious stuff coming up!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Take care 'till next time :)**


	6. Conversation

**Mirror, mirror on the wall… What the heck happened?**

**

* * *

**

Title: Conversation

**Pairing(s): Shin/Rei-friendship! Luca/Rei**

**Warnings: plot-less stuff ahead, dialogue-style, crack (?), more mentions of chicken!**

**A/N: So sorry if you guys were expecting the continuation of 'Earth Story' or something else more epic (not!). I promise that I **_**am**_** indeed working on other projects this very moment with a lot more … plot? Fan-service? *flails* **

**I imagine this taking place a short while after Rei and Luca meets. Shin plays the role of the best friend who's investigating and teasing. Joy?**

* * *

"I heard you and Luca went to the musical theatre last night. Tired of simple harp-play now, are you?"

"I-, Oh, b-but, no! W-we-"

"Rei, _relax_," a soft chuckle. "I was teasing you."

"Shin, d-don't _ever _say things like that! You know how I get; I nearly had a heart-attack!"

"Sorry," a soft smile. "So? How was it?"

"Uhm, well, the choir was singing in a ancient angelic language I didn't understand, but the music was quite spectacu-"

"Not the music," a gentle nudge in the other's arm. "How _was it_?"

"O-oh!" a fierce blush. "…."

"… Well? Relax, you know you can tell me."

"… It was very nice, actually," a timid smile, voice lowering to a confiding murmur. "We held hands through the whole thing."

"I see…" a gentle snicker. "I'm relieved to see you this happy. You've dreamt of meeting him for decades, and it seems that he lives up to your expectations."

"He goes _beyond _my expectations, Shin. He's noble, gentle, caring…"

"Sounds like a keeper, then?"

"Shin!"

"I'm sorry," a barely suppressed giggle. "Gai said that once; I just wanted to try and say it."

"S-sure you did," a huff. "Anyway, he said that he… Shin, he wants to take me seeing fireworks the day after tomorrow! From a cliff-top; we'll fly there together and watch it, just the two of us."

"That's sounds very romantic."

"I-I know…"

"You're so sweet when you flush like that."

"… So you keep saying."

"Hmm, I mean it, too, Rei. Luca definitely brings the best up in you."

"My best assets are to be easily flustered and to stammer?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, sorry…"

"Rei, what's wrong? You were so happy a moment ago…"

"It just seems… I fear that I wake up in the morning and find that everything was just a dream. I keep saying to myself: Rei, this can't be true! How could he possibly be interested? He'll never show up for your second date."

"… Rei-"

"But, you know? I-I just _know _deep inside that he might be genuine in his intention to invite me out again. During the concert he didn't even let go of my hand when it got suspiciously c-clammy."

"Oh, Rei…"

"No, r-really! I was so nervous I actually _burned_ the cookies I tried to cook before meeting with him!"

"… Wow."

"I know…" a depressed moan. "I don't understand how he cannot be tired of my company!"

"Now, listen here, Rei. Give yourself a chance. The fact that you were able to approach _him_ in the first place and speak his name without stuttering proves to me that you'll _always_ overcome your nerves with a lot of patience."

"… I know. I'll never forget that 'Moment of Courage and/or Insanity'."

"Good." Yet another snicker. "And how does it feel to know that your 'Moment of Courage and/or Insanity' had you going out on a date with Luca?"

"…" a dreamy, faraway look. "Oh, it was worth it."

"Hehe. There you go…"

"Yeah…" a moment of silence. "How _did_ you get this smart and perceptive?"

"Well," a sigh. "I suppose it has something to do my inborn interest for books, psychology and the likes of that."

"A gift from God, in other words?"

"…" A startled, loud snicker.

"… Hah! I made _you_ blush!"

"I have simply been spending too much time with you, lately. Your habits are rubbing off on me."

"That's was so mean!" a hearty laugh. "Besides, we hardly get to spend any time alone together these days!"

"That's because you're always off flirting with-"

"Shin!"

"…" A subtle smug expression. "You know it's true…"

"W-whatever!" another huff. "What I meant was that we're always with your new friends, Goh and Gai, as of lately. D-don't get me wrong, I like them, I do! But sometimes it's a bit… overwhelming."

"Overwhelming?"

"Well, a little… Goh is very nice to me."

"Just nice?"

"… No, he's being really sweet, but… Uhm… Shin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be angry and tell him if I told you that I think he's a bit… _Overprotective_?"

"… No."

"You think so, too?"

"… 'Overprotective' is perhaps not the word that… puts him in the greatest of lights. Think of him as an older brother, instead. An older brother who looks after us."

"Hehe, if he's my older brother, then _Gai_…" a shudder.

"What, you don't like Gai?"

"No, it's not… It's not that I don't like him. I'm just thinking…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"He's… Well, he's…"

"…" a sigh. "You want me to say it for you?"

"I swear, he's such a child! He's teases me non-stop, lying in _ambush _behind me, seizing his army of _cats_ on me-"

"Usually those kinds of plans backfires on him, remember?"

"- His appetite is never sated, and I've caught him stealing food from my kitchen more than once-"

"He does say that your food is the greatest he's ever tasted."

"- Once I returned to the kitchen window, the chocolate-pie was _gone_! And he had, surprisingly, _no_ hunger when I served lunch..! Ugh!"

"… He really likes you, Rei."

"… Yeah. I like him, too." Another moment of silence. "But, still! What's with his sick obsession with eating chicken?"

"Uhm… Most angels in Heaven have chicken on a daily basis. He's not… _Abnormal_ when it comes to tha-"

"- And isn't he supposed to be some kind of cat? Shouldn't he be all crazy about fish?"

"… I don't know-"

"I mean, seriously, how could a_nybody _enjoy eating _chicken_?"

"…"

"… Oh, no. You _too_, Shin?"

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

**Et tu, Shin?**

**Crack-endings tend to get me all excited for reasons I do not comprehend. I find myself working ****hard to figure out how to write stories that contains'em… Chickeeeeeen :D**

**I truly believe that Rei has some **_**minor**_** self-confidence issues… I love him xD But I also love to **_**tease **_**him about it, so I doubt he'll ever love me! *hmph***

**Review!**


	7. Dancing On My Own

"**So! Why don't you post something **_**epic**_**; you know, like you were **_**supposed **_**to do. . ?"**

**

* * *

**

Title: **Dancing On My Own**

**Pairing(s): Yuda/Shin****, Yuda/Shiva-one-sided**

**Warnings: Shiva, S****ong-fic, Non-consensual feelings, Shiva, Epic Angst, Shiva… And Shiva! **

**Song:**** 'Dancing On My Own' by Robyn**

:

**A/N: ****Imagine standing in a crowd of hundreds, dancing and singing loudly, while being a little drunk on beer, white-wine **_**and **_**the sheer **_**mood **_**of the Danish 'Roskilde-Festival'… And then you have a ****Saint Beast-epiphany**** when you hear a song, in the middle of all that… **

**Yeeaaah… That happened to Yours Truly a few weeks ago :S But finally it is written! **

**I ****also took some liberties with the actual lyrics and changed some 'her's into 'his's, some 'she's into 'he's, and some 'girl's into 'boy's x3 ****Cuz it makes a heck of a more sense this way! Lol, I'm bending the rules! (- it's just that I tease these guys too much as it is, I couldn't bear to change their genders as well... Much... Errr...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

Shiva had willed himself not to listen in on petty gossip all his life. He had thought it degrading for an angel of high rank, like himself, to engage in such dull activities, and to let oneself trust rumours, that went mouth to mouth and gained a few new details every time they were spoken, was a disgrace.

But whenever that name was spoken, _that _name… He found himself trembling a little in excitement. He always wanted to be the first to know whether Yuda had been victorious in yet another training-duel, or if he'd been blessed with a new ability by Zeus.

But the rumours about Yuda, as of lately, had left Shiva with an ice-cold feeling in his chest, a sense of panic.

_Does he love better than I can?_

The angels of Heaven spoke of Shin, whom Shiva already knew. Shin was a gentle-mannered musician and a close friend of the well-known angel Goh. But suddenly the angels began speaking of _him_ in excitement. And apparently they did so because _Yuda _did.

Shiva didn't like it. Yuda was also famous for never haven fallen victim to the curse and blessing of love. Yuda had always been kind and friendly to everyone… But never before had he favoured the company of someone above the rest.

Until now.

_There's a big, black sky over my town_

Shiva drained his goblet, leaning back against a pearly-white pillar. The Holy Spirits Festival. That was were he was at the moment, scowling at all the laughing and flirting angels, low rank, high rank. Everybody was gathered.

And Shiva's eyes were as always trying to seek out a glimpse of feisty, red hair. But, for the first time, when he spotted the love of his life, all he felt was a tight knot in his throat and a tense, bad feeling in his stomach.

They were sitting at the same table. _Why?_

_I know where you at, I bet he's around_

The rumours had started with small stories about scenes like the one in front of Shiva right at that moment: Yuda spent a lot of time with a younger, beautiful angel, he had recently met. They could be seen together at the marketplace or in the Gardens of Eden.

Others said that Yuda and Shin had also been seen together near each other's houses. And Yuda had never before brought guests to his private residence. Some angels found it all very exciting. Others were nearly consumed with jealousy.

Shiva belonged to the latter group of angels.

_Yeah, I know it's stupid_

_But I just got to see it for myself_

So Shiva, even though he had told himself over and over and _over_ that there wasn't any truth to these stories, had found himself… spying on Yuda.

It wasn't that he'd never before admired the red-haired angel from a safe distance, to shy and uncertain to approach at times, but never before had he followed Yuda around, invisible from the shadows of the trees or from the corners of the houses in the village.

And then Shiva had seen it; seen it before his eyes, like a nightmare one is unable to wake oneself from. Yuda and the blue-haired musician had greeted each other, shy happiness evident in their posture and the way they spoke the other's name.

Shiva had hated it, hated it, _hated_ it. Hated it because he didn't understand it.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him_

Shiva's mind returned to the present time, where the music was loud and the wine was poured and enjoyed without hesitation. He frowned and put his empty, golden cup away. He didn't want to look at _their _table at the moment. He could tell that they were talking lowly to each other, their eyes were locked.

The pain in Shiva's heart was nearly unbearable. He didn't understand. _Why? Why Shin?_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_

Shiva felt that it was indeed a good question; many angels asked themselves the same thing every day: _Why Shin? _Sure, Shin was gifted with good looks, but many in Heaven were so.

Shiva knew of Shin before that damnable day that had Yuda's and the harpist's paths crossing. Shiva knew that Shin was intelligent. Silent and observant. And his smile was…

Shiva hissed, and stalked away from the pillar he was leaning against. _Why Shin, Yuda?_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the boy you're takin' home._

Many years ago, back when Shiva had first encountered Yuda and his life-long infatuation had begun to take its toll on him, Shiva had been clueless as to how he could approach the other, confess his feelings.

It seemed that the way he felt about Yuda was obvious to everybody, and Shiva had been mocked in his insecurity and confusion. They had teased him and told him not to bother with feeling anything for anybody… ever.

But that wasn't really in Shiva's hands, now, _was_ it?

Shiva had managed to distance himself from the others; had instead focused on how to get closer to Yuda. And he had tried many different approaches; he'd used all existing excuses to be close to him: training, parties, etc… Never had he succeeded in gaining anything beyond a kind word of politeness…

Shiva closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that Yuda didn't even think of him as a _friend_. And now Yuda was choosing Shin, whom he barely knew, to stand by his side. Probably forever.

_I keep dancing on my own._

Shiva noticed Shin getting up from the table he was sitting at. Yuda was watching him with an expression of great interest and fascination; so were many other spectators.

The young musician had brought his instrument. Figures.

As Shin sat down by a couple of other musicians and they began strumming their harps, all noise quickly faded. Shiva realized that the party, maybe even time itself, had come to a stop. All eyes and ears were on the small group of talented harpists sitting together, lost in their own little dream-worlds.

Oh, Shiva hated to admit it; but the music was good, _so good_. And the blue-haired male absolutely _shone_ in the moonlight, eyes closed in content concentration.

And Yuda was watching him, face shockingly unguarded. Shiva saw all the pride, want and joy in the red-haired angel's eyes. Yuda wanted Shin.

_I'm just gonna dance all night_

Despite the fact that many angels considered Shiva's rude and flawed personality a bit of a turn-off Shiva knew that he was still pleasing on the eyes. His body was slender and always well-dressed, and his eyes had a beautiful, intriguingly purple colour, even if he mostly used that particular feature to glare disapprovingly at others.

More than once had Shiva experienced inappropriate… _Offers_ from strangers who thought he might not want to be alone for the remainder of the night. Shiva always declined and didn't bother with being mindful of the others' feelings about it.

After all, they came to him in the hope of a moment of brief, impersonal pleasure. And in the morning there would be nothing more. Wasn't that the story of Shiva's life? If he let people close, they burned him… _Viciously_.

But Yuda was different. He wasn't judgemental or cruel, he let everyone talk to him, and if he didn't agree with the other's opinion, he'd be gentle about letting the other know and no harm was done. And Shiva marvelled at this.

If he could always be with Yuda, never be mocked or told off in a harsh way, then he could be truly happy. Shiva would do anything for him. He would let Yuda do whatever he wanted to him, would let Yuda have all of his beauty. In Shiva's mind he had already given his body and soul up for the red-haired angel _centuries _ago.

But never had he been claimed.

_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_

No. Yuda hadn't claimed anyone, ever. Not until he met Shin.

Shiva ignored the other angels as they applauded the small orchestra sitting in the centre of the festivities. Shin was smiling self-consciously, looking happily at the wooden instrument in his hands. He didn't get up from his seat, didn't return to Yuda's side.

Even if Yuda was still watching him intently.

Shiva found his mind wandering off to forbidden territories. If Yuda and Shin had never met, if Shin didn't exist at all, then how would the future look? Would Yuda still be an object of unobtainable desire and safety? Would his longings still have a hint of hope to them?

Uninvited but tempting thought entered his head, all of them strictly taboo. A fantasy of going to a dark, unholy forest, speak with the demons there, close a deal… _No. _Shiva shook his head, hid it in his hands for a short moment. That was forbidden, that was murder.

Oh, but it was so tempting.

_Stilettos and broken bottles_

_I'm spinning around I circles_

Seeing Shin standing by a distant table now, wine-goblet in his hand, looking at Yuda who had also risen to approach him… Shiva had to sit down, alone at a table ignored by the crowd around him. His fingers shook in anxiety, his heart clenched painfully.

It was too much. He wanted it to end, prayed to his God that he somehow could let him go, learn how to un-love Yuda. Because if he was to spend the rest of his immortal life aching, seeing these angels' happiness and calm certainty in their feelings for each other, then he's either die from the pain… Or he'd lose his sanity.

Shiva bit back a moan. Yuda was touching Shin's hand now, talking quietly to him, complimenting him judging by the way the musician's high cheek-bones flushed in subtle bliss.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss him_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me?_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the boy you're takin' home._

_I keep dancing on my own._

Shiva was possessed. Possessed by his love and his tortuous pain. He realized that he would spend every waken moment of every day for the rest of his life thinking of them.

He would spend the eternity that was an angel's destiny trying to make sense of it, this horrible moment in time that sealed the two males', in front of him, fates together. He would mourn, grief, probably cry – unable to grasp how Yuda had chosen Shin. And how Shin chose Yuda.

And Shiva would spend every second of his life alone.

_So far away, but still so near_

_The lights go on, the music dies_

_But you don't see me standing here_

Yuda took Shin's hand, whispered something, and pulled him away from the Holy Spirit's Festival. And Shin followed, trusting and loving smile on his face. He seemed ready to follow Yuda everywhere.

When they'd gone, Shiva stared at the table before him. The white, silken tablecloth was stained with blood-red drops of wine, and a smashed piece of fruit lay abandoned the furthest away from him, forgotten and unrecognizable.

The world continued on around him, music and happy chatter deafening. It was a night to make memories and to rejoice. The stars twinkled above and the moons were full.

Shiva's own world was coming apart. Shattered.

_I just came to say good-bye_

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

**Just so you guys know this: I realize that last line**** and quote from the song suggests that Shiva gives up and leaves Yuda and Shin alone. . . Of course Shiva can never do this! And he stalks them to the end of the world! Whooooo :D don't we just **_**loooove**_** CANON, people?**

**Anyway, that was Robyn's 'Dancing on my own'. Did I mention that I love this song? Did I? **

**Ze****h chorus, once more:**

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_

_(Oh, oh, oh)_

_I'm givin' it my all, but I'm not the girl you're takin' home_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_I keep dancin' on my own_

_(I keep dancin' on my own)_

**Despite the awesomeness of sharing one's favourite songs with one's readers, I doubt I'll write more song-fics. I actually found it a little difficult, writing like this. **

**But it was like a challenge from me to me :) And now it's over… Hurray! **

**REVIEW, my pretty, little doves... REVIEW!**


	8. Earth Story, pt II

"**I'm busy-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh****-eh, stop telephoning me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh…"**

**

* * *

**

Title: Earth Story, pt. II

**Parings: ****Luca/Rei as main couple in this chapter, some Yuda/Shin**

**Warnings: AU, Human-universe, BoyxB****oy, Overly dramatic summary, My random humour, Yet again horribly, horribly unbetaed… Oh, well**

**Summary of ****'Earth Story' thus far: **_Yuda, young yet high-ranking soldier, is seeking solitude from his own government's cruel ways in a small, foreign city named Antenora. His childhood friend Luca, Air Pilot, has told him of this city and wants him to stay with a not-quite-acquaintance, Rei, so that he won't be alone.__Yuda finds himself marvelling at this new world's story and people… And its promise of change and life given to him._

**:**

**A/****N: Nearly 800 hits for 'HHEB' . . . Uhmm, wow? . . . And according to the statistics 'Earth Story' is one of you guys' favourite. I'm glad that you enjoy this little baby :) And if you read, please also leave me a review for motivation and/or improvement! I'm back in reality now, work and all that jazz. . . Updates will hopefully still be regular, but not nearly as frequent as before, unless of course inspiration strikes me, or my readers/reviewers give me a well-earned kick in the- . . . Uhm, yeah, you get the picture. . . **

**Heeh, so here it is, anyway: the continuation of my original AU about soldiers, love and made-up cities :D **

**:**

**Proceed, my friends, Antenora awaits you . . . *Palm. Meet face.***

* * *

Yuda groaned inwardly, his mind groggy from sleep and a week mostly spent in his new bed. He weakly lifted a hand to cover his eyes, shielded himself from the brightness of the early morning-sun; his limbs still felt vaguely weak from fever.

Rei knocked the door, the sound speaking clearly of the lavender-haired male's excitement.

"Yuda? Yuda, are you up? May I come in?"

". . . Mmm," was all Yuda managed, still trying to clear his head.

A few nights after his arrival to Antenora City, Yuda's body had started protesting about the abrupt change in climate and living habits. Proper meals and healthy sleeping-patterns had the exact opposite effect they should have on the soldier, and he had woken up early in the morning, 6 days ago, shaking with fever.

Rei had tried, as per Yuda's request, not to freak out or fuss over him. But he had failed miserably at that. Yuda had to admit that he had seen it coming. . .

Rei spent hours hunting down different doctors, but they all gave him the same diagnosis: _travelling virus. He'll get over it in a week._

Yuda's own experience of his week-long Hell was a collection of foggy memories of when he had drifted in and out of a hazy, restless sleep. After 4 days' misery his tense muscles had begun to relax and he'd simply rested, unknowing of a worried Rei, constantly checking in on him to see if he was still breathing.

Now Yuda blinked up at the ceiling, as if seeing it for the first time. The crucified Christ hang where it always had hung, looking brokenly down at him from the wall. The window was open and Yuda could hear every sound that defined Antenora: the cicadas, the church bells, the distant buzzing of chatter and life at the Plaza and the Rambla.

Calm and chaos united.

Yuda suddenly smiled as he remembered the bouquet of roses next to his bed. An afternoon that he had been somewhat coherent Rei had told him that Shin had come by, unfortunately when he was out cold, though. The young librarian had been sitting and talking to him for nearly an hour, worryingly, despite the fact that they had only met once. . .

Rei entered, anxiety and excitement evident in his young face.

"Oh, _Good_! All those stupid doctors were right, after all…" He sighed and sat down at Yuda's side. "A weeks' worth of rest and you're ready to go… Aren't you?"

Yuda closed his eyes and chuckled.

He sat up and stretched his arms and muscles, testing them. He was relieved to feel that the fever had released its fierce grasp of him.

Today was a marvellous and miraculous day, after all. Luca was coming; finally.

After finding out that Luca's superiors were planning on keeping him back he and Rei had formed an angry union, and together they had written a very commanding letter to Yuda's Office of Military Affairs. After sending it off… and not receiving an answer right away, Yuda went to the public Post-Office and made a phone-call. He ended up spending 10 minutes yelling angrily into the speaker, scaring off the innocent locals whom all stared at him like he was mad.

But it paid off in the end. Luca happily sent them a telegram, telling them that he was coming. By ship. And since that was the fastest way to get to Antenora City he would arrive sooner than they had dreamed possible.

All in all: he was coming today. And Rei and Yuda had agreed to go to Antenora Harbour together, to greet him.

"Rei, I don't recall feeling better than I do now."

"That's probably just the euphoria of not having anymore fever-caused dreams speaking. . ."

"Probably," Yuda chuckled lightly. "But still, Rei. I'm fine. Let's go to the harbour together, just like we planned to do."

Rei scrutinized him for a moment, obviously still uncertain. But then he positively _beamed _in joy and hugged Yuda, who let out a startled gasp, then laughed.

"He's _coming_, Yuda! He's really _coming_ today! . . . I need to find out what to _wear_!"

* * *

A few moments later, Yuda followed Rei into the kitchen for breakfast. It felt wonderful to walk, even if it only was the short distance of bedroom to kitchen.

Yuda stopped and blinked when he noticed their dining-table. _Was he still having fever-caused dreams after all?_

". . . Rei? When did you cook all of this?"

Pies, salads, fish-dishes, cakes, soups. . . Everywhere. While it looked and smelled very pleasant, Yuda hardly thought Rei expected of them to eat all of it.

"Uhm," the younger blushed, eyes darting around in the room. ". . . Honestly? I couldn't sleep at all, last night. . . I had to occupy myself somehow, a-and don't worry. I'll donate most of it to the homeless and so on. . ."

"I'm impressed. . ." Yuda reached for an apple. ". . .You've accomplished a lot in night."

"… It's been a month since I've seen him, Yuda." Rei looked so nervous and delighted at the same time.

Yuda smiled and nodded. He was excited as well. Even if he had been parted from his childhood friend a lot longer than Rei, 7 months to be correct, he figured that they most have been feeling something a little similar. Yuda accepted the glass of juice Rei offered him and sat down at the small table. Rei seemed too restless to be able to sit still, and so he didn't bother trying.

". . . Rei?"

"Yes?"

". . . Is that a wedding-cake?"

"Uuuh. . ."

"And did you write 'R + L' on top-"

"Okay! S-so, I got s-so nervous t-that I also had a f-few glasses of w-wine! I'm going to d-donate that cake anyway! P-_please _don't tell Luca!"

Yuda laughed silently into his mug of steaming tea.

* * *

After half an hour of waiting for Rei to find the right shirt to go with the rest of his outfit, they were off. The Rambla that led them to the Harbour had them passing busy, shopping people and all sorts of shops, including one Book-Store. Rei caught him glancing in there, trying to catch a glimpse of a silent, amber-eyed beauty.

The scent of salty water and the loud, shrill cries of seagulls increased as the two got closer to the ocean. Yuda came from a place, far, far away from the seas, in the centre of his country. The distant sound of waves amazed him, and he couldn't keep a smile off his face. He had always loved the ocean.

Rei, at his side, was adorably tense and quiet. His mind seemed to be racing a hundred miles per hour.

Many of the citizens of Antenora, those not working, were walking in direction of the Harbour as well, talking together in wonder of the unusual visit by sea. It wasn't just every day foreign visitors took the sea-way to Antenora.

"It's here, it's _here_! And it's _huuuge_! It's just about to dock!"

As the children excitingly ran pass them Rei stopped, face suddenly blank. Yuda stopped and waited. But Rei didn't move.

"Rei? Aren't you coming?"

". . ."

"What's the matter?" Yuda asked, stepping closer to the other. He hoped the 'Travelling Virus' wasn't contagious. "Rei?"

Rei suddenly snapped his head around, stared into Yuda's concerned, blue eyes. He looked like he might pass out from panic.

"He's _here_!"

"Yes, of course he is. That's what we planned for a week for him to do. Rei, what's wrong?"

"Oh my Lord, I-I. . . I think I-I need to s-sit down!"

"What! Rei, are you sick? He'll be docking in a minute, don't you want to see him?" Yuda nearly yelled. He usually understood his current room-mate's strange moods, but _this. . ._?

"When he comes. . . W-what should I _do_?"

". . . Do?"

"I-I can't just up and s-shake his _hand _or something. . . Oh, no, I don't k-know what to _do_!"

". . . I didn't think we'd need a strategy-plan for greeting him. . . But why don't you just start with saying how much you missed him?"

"O-oh, if I do that. . . I, Yuda, I want to t-tell him I missed him, and ask him if h-his journey was s-safe and pleasant. . ."

Yuda could tell now that there was more to this issue than he had thought. Rei continued with his odd explanation.

"But n-now I fear that I m-might end up. . . yelling something in-inappropriate at him…"

"_Inappropriate_..?" Yuda was puzzled. ". . . Like a cuss-word?"

"No!" the light-brown-eyed man flushed and gulped mutely. ". . . How I. . . H-how I f-feel about h-him. . ." Rei trailed off, standing awkwardly and shyly on the busy road, hands hugging his own chest in despair and uncertainty. He looked like a lost child, so unsure of himself.

Yuda finally understood. _Wow!_

". . . I'm sorry, Rei. I didn't realize that your relationship with Luca hadn't. . . evolved into something more, beyond friendship, yet. I truly believed, after listening to the way you two spoke of each other, that you had already confessed your feelings. . ."

". . . We haven't. And I doubt that Luca f-feels the same, even if I had told him. . ."

"Rei, I've known Luca my entire life. I know inside that he. . . Hell, Rei, I think he loves you even more than I first realized. All the letters and descriptions of you were cherishingly written. It was clear how much he adores you, just by reading them. . ."

"B-but what if-"

"Enough, Rei," Yuda interrupted him softly. "I've spoken the truth. And I can tell that it is time for you two to confess. Therefore I'll have you, my friend, telling him how much you love him the _second _his feet touches your city."

Rei bit his lip, shifted on his legs.

"Our city, Yuda. Antenora is your home now, too. . . And. . . Oh, I don't think I can do that! I don't have the courage of a soldier, Yuda."

"I wouldn't say that," Yuda smiled warmly, gentle humour in his eyes. "I've not known many men that dared yell the things you did last week at doctors carrying such sharp instruments."

Rei flushed, but his lips slipped into a soft smile.

"But, seriously." The red-haired continued softly. "I think you should just tell Luca or do to him what your heart tells you to. Listen carefully to yourself when he comes to shore, obey your body and mind's demands."

"Mmm," Rei was still very pink in the face, but he followed when Yuda gently took him by the shoulder and guided him onwards.

As they finally stepped out in the open, in full view of the waters and the skies touching each other in the distant horizon, Rei was practically shaking in anticipation. Yuda couldn't help but sigh audibly as his eyes fell on the massive ship of his home-world, the familiar colours of his national-flag fluttering in the winds on the masts.

The ship itself was too large to sail into the shallower waters of the harbour, and so a smaller boat was descended into the water, the arriving passengers in it.

"Here he comes," Yuda whispered as much to himself as to Rei. Rei didn't answer. He was holding onto the taller male's sleeve like a life-line.

When the smaller boat got closer, Yuda recognised the tall, regal-looking Air Pilot, his long, silvery hair tied in a black scarf. He wore a dark-blue suit which had to be horrible in the humidly warm weather, but his intensively crimson eyes were sharp and focused like always. And at the moment they were scanning the crowd, searching. . .

Dock-workers of the Harbour came rushing when it was time, helped securing the boat. Luca, like Yuda, had brought all his luggage and belongings in a heavy-looking military bag-pack, and as he stood, his eyes quickly found his two friends and the vague exhaustion in his face morphed into an expression of relief and gratitude. He smiled warmly and his eyes lit up.

As he stepped onto safe, solid ground and walked towards them, Yuda heard Rei make a nonhuman sound deep in his throat. Almost like a bird-whistle from deep within his chest. The red-haired soldier didn't even get a change to say 'hello' before Rei rushed towards the white-haired Pilot, every long strut made with determination.

Yuda watched in awe as Rei took his earlier advice to heart.

He simply pounced Luca.

The Pilot, caught a hundred percent off-guard, caught the lavender-haired man in his strong arms, but lost his balance and fell over, where he landed on his back with the younger on top. The shock in his eyes increased as Rei eagerly pressed his lips against his, firmly and warmly. However, Yuda was pleased to see how Luca's arms soon embraced the younger man tighter against himself, deepened the kiss.

They lay like that for a moment, until Rei regained some of his earlier modesty and sense. He sat up, a dark-red, full-face blush in place. The spectators giggled and cheered. Luca remained on the ground for a dazed few seconds, but as he lifted himself up on his elbows, he smiled at Rei, adoringly and amazed.

"You know," Yuda remarked, smirk in place. "Maybe we should move this party somewhere else. . ."

Luca's eyes found Yuda's. His smile was brighter than the red-haired male had ever seen it.

"I'm so happy to see you guys, too."

* * *

The walk back to Rei's apartment was an entertaining experience on Yuda's part. Rei was clinging to Luca's hand, while speaking of every random and unimportant thing that had happened during his absence.

"- And Mr. Kassandra, next door, got his door painted in this hideous, dark-yellow colour, and-"

Luca was listening to him, or so it seemed. His lips were quirked in a happy, amused smile, while his eyes still had that dreamy look of pleasant surprise; the same look he had had since Rei had initiated their first kiss. Sometimes he shot a brief look of joy at the red-head beside them.

Once Luca's luggage touched Rei's apartment-floor, the young chef happily clapped his hands together.

"Ah, and Luca, I've prepared all your favourites, plus some new recipes I think you'll like."

"I'm certain I will. You know my tastes so well."

". . ." Rei flushed in pleasure, his love and relief radiating strongly from his face. "We should all sit in the kitchen! I have a few bottles of wine from Jacob left, and with the food as well we can talk all night! The three of us, together!"

Yuda noticed then, for the first time, how awkward he felt in their presence, when they were alone. His two friends had just, 10 minutes ago, confessed their feelings. . . Well, 'confess' was perhaps the incorrect word for the love-filled assault he'd just witnessed, but anyway . . . They now knew that they were in love and they still shone in the aftermath of that revelation.

But, perhaps, it was better if they had this first evening to themselves, he mused. It definitely _was_ a good idea for them to share these newly revealed emotions with each other, tonight. No need for anymore involvement from his part.

"Actually, Rei," Yuda started softly, smiling. "You two obviously have a lot to talk about. Why don't I just eat at the bistro-"

"Absolutely not, Yuda," Rei flushed. "I-I can't let you do that. You have _every_ right t-to spend the evening with Luca, s-since you've known him since childhood!"

"Yet there's a great difference between friends and future-lovers."

Rei turned impossibly redder at that last word. Luca chuckled and put a hand around Rei.

"It's fine, Yuda. Stay tonight, if you want. We have all the time in the world to be together now, all of us." Rei carefully, as if he still didn't quite believe it would be allowed, rested his head on Luca's shoulder. The Pilot gently kissed his forehead.

Yuda smiled at them. He was thankful, of course, that they wanted him with them. But he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable; he was, after all, the third wheel.

As if sensing his quiet distress, Rei suddenly stood upright, an expression of pure delight and triumph written on his face.

"We'll invite Shin, too! We'll have our own little home-coming party!"

Yuda was left a little speechless at that. Luca looked in mild surprise between them. . . until he smirked slowly, warmly, and looked at Yuda with questioning humour in his eyes.

_And what__, exactly, have you been up to while I was gone? _They seemed to ask.

"Rei, I don't think-"

"Oh, but that's an _incredible _idea! Shin loves my salads with balsamic vinegar and I made _three_ of them when I stayed up all night waitin-!" Rei flushed. ". . . Uhm, when I had the time, the other day."

"Rei, as sweet a notion as it is, I think that perhaps. . ." What? He _did_ want to see Shin again. But, still, a double-date? ". . . You know, he might already have plans-"

"Nonsense! Shin never has plans!"

"As his friend, don't you find that a little offensi-"

"Can't discuss this now!" Rei quickly embraced Luca again, kissed his chin, and jumped towards the door. "I'll run down by his Book-Store and ask him to come! You two behave while I'm gone!"

The door was slammed loudly as the young, lavender-haired man closed it a little too enthusiastically, and both Luca and Yuda listened as the foots-steps disappeared down the stairs at a fast pace. Luca chuckled.

"He hasn't changed at all. . . I'm so glad."

Yuda smiled, walked over and embraced his friend.

"Congratulations, Luca . . . And welcome 'home'."

Luca rested his head on Yuda's shoulder, his posture finally speaking of his long journey, exhaustion slipping into a shaky, breathy sigh as Yuda led him to a small, nearby couch.

"Home . . . Yes, finally." It was mumbled in a dark voice.

"Luca?"

"They make me feel so tired, Yuda," Luca muttered. "Their greed and corruption . . . everything they promised is in pieces, now."

"I know," Yuda comforted quietly, sitting beside Luca with an arm around his shoulders. Just like they had been sitting when they were kids and needed to get things off their hearts.

"How the managed to take every ideal they once made me believe in and just. . . _crush _them right before my eyes . . . The things I've seen flying around. Beautiful skies, sunsets and sunrises. But underneath are the countries and cities they've left in destruction and devastation. . . They've drained me, Yuda."

Yuda pulled Luca closer to himself, protecting. The white-haired Pilot was like a brother to him, and while he couldn't truly _see _all the troubles on his mind, he could _hear_ them in the words he spoke. And it pained him greatly.

". . . We'll return some day, Luca, to set things right. But we had to escape while we were sane."

After a moment of silence Luca suddenly chuckled.

". . . I don't think Antenora will let me stay sane for long. I almost thought that I'd lost my mind when he kissed me. I thought to myself that I had to be dreaming."

"He has hardly spoken of anything but you, my friend."

"It still seems surreal. When I met him, some time ago, here in the city, and he gave me a place to stay. . . He's an angel." Luca sighed, looking around the small apartment, taking everything in. "This place is. . . All of it. . ."

"I know. And finally it's yours again, yours and Rei's," Yuda smiled, leaning back in the couch, the old springs squeaked. "In a couple of days I plan on moving."

"You're moving away already?"

Yuda chuckled, patted the Pilot's shoulder playfully.

"Yes. But only out of this house. Admittedly, I like it here, but now it is time to find somewhere else. I don't want to get in you guys' way. . . You need your space to, well . . . _develop _your relationship."

Luca rarely flushed, but the red-haired soldier had the rare honour of seeing his cheeks pink slightly.

"Y-Yuda. . ."

"You deserve it. Both of you. And I wish you the best of luck."

". . . Thank you, but," Luca studied him thoughtfully for a moment. ". . . Are you moving in with Rei's friend, the librarian?"

"With Shin?" Yuda nearly flushed, too, but he controlled himself. "I- . . . No, I'm not moving in with Shin. I've only had the pleasure of talking to him once during my time here, unfortunately. . . I don't even know where he lives."

"I know where he lives. I could tell yo-"

"Luca!"

The Pilot snickered, enjoying the expression on the other's face. Then he sighed in a content manner, happy to talk about more pleasant subjects. And also very curious about his childhood-friend's newly established 'acquaintances'.

"But you seem fond of him, though," he smiled.

". . . I'll openly admit to you that I am thrilled to have encountered him. He seems . . ." Yuda trailed off, finding it hard to put words on the quiet-mannered beauty that did him justice.

"I would say, judging by the calmness in your eyes when you speak of him, that he's healthy for you, Yuda."

"Healthy?"

"Well," the crimson-eyed male thought it over in his head. "What I mean is that the Great War's outcome and consequences left deep wounds in you. Sometimes I remember you walking around in our home-world and fulfilling your duties to perfection and great admiration; but your eyes were lifeless. . . It saddened me."

Luca stood and placed his hand on Yuda's shoulder, friendly and brotherly.

"I've longed to see that crystal-clear sanity of yours in them again. . . Like back in the days of our childhood, when we teased and stole cherries from the old farmer's garden. You were glorious and saner than I've ever seen you when we, afterwards, lay by the riverbank and ate the fruit."

". . . I remember. . . Didn't we decide that cherries had to be a Forbidden Fruit of sorts, since that old 'geezer' yelled so madly at us for eating them?"

"We did," Luca confirmed with a laugh. "We learned every existing cuss-word from him. . ."

". . . You say I have the same look in my eyes when I talk about him? About Shin?"

"There you go again," the Pilot smiled. "Your eyes light up . . . in a warm, good sort of way."

"I think. . . I will most certainly in the near future ask him to accompany me to dinner, or a walk. . . Something."

"Maybe you can already ask him out tonight? Since Rei's inviting him over?"

Yuda considered it, thought of Shin sitting at their dining-table, talking with them, looking discreetly at him. The red-haired soldier felt his body warm at the thought. It would be nice. Perhaps, when Luca and Rei stole a brief, intimate moment alone, he could talk with the blue-haired male one-on-one, thank him properly for visiting him at his sickbay. . .

"Yes. I will ask him tonight."

"You promise?" Luca smirked.

"I promise," Yuda smirked back, getting up from the couch. Suddenly he was a little too excited to sit still. He walked towards the opened windows, felt a late-afternoon breeze gently caress his hair. The sound of the cicadas' song played over the roof-tops of Antenora.

"Rei's back," Luca suddenly remarked, walking towards the door. "He ran all the way, I suppose."

Rei was panting slightly as he entered his apartment, and he leaned against the wall. He smiled when Luca approached him, and blinked owlishly as the elder of the two gently put his arms around his waist.

"O-oh, hi," Rei blushed happily, welcomed the tender embrace. Their lips met briefly, but lovingly. Rei then noticed Yuda standing near the window.

"Yuda, ah, it's such a pity! Shin told me that he's busy with the construction-plans for the Orphanage tonight."

Yuda was careful not to let his disappointment show on his face. But on the inside, he sighed and grieved a little. He had tried not to get his hopes up, but his mind had created scenarios of himself, his friends and Shin, gathered at a table, eating, talking; simply enjoying the normalcy of it.

No war, no suffering. Only a beautiful face with golden, kind eyes and long, aqua-coloured hair.

Yuda forced himself to be realistic again. Tonight he would have to deal with getting in his child-hood friend and his boyfriend's way. And then, maybe already tomorrow, he could visit the Book-Store, talk and-

"But Shin also said that you had promised to help him out with some document-signing for the construction-work," Rei suddenly continued. "He's waiting down the stairs, telling that you agreed to do so tonight. You never told me anything about this, Yuda."

_Huh__?_

Yuda blinked at them, confused.

Had he promised Shin to go with him to the Orphanage today? No . . . He hadn't. Yes, when he talked to Shin in the Book-Store he had asked the librarian to come to him with any problems that he might have. But they hadn't made any further _plans _to meet.

Both Rei and Luca were watching him. Rei spoke up again:

"Is it true? You promised to be with Shin tonight? You can't stay with us?"

It hit Yuda with the force of a lightening bolt.

_Go__od thinking, Shin. You're a genius and a kind, kind friend._

"Oh, that _is_ the truth he's telling. I had . . . merely forgotten in the excitement of meeting with Luca again, I'm afraid. I'm so . . . ashamed that I left Shin waiting for me."

"Oh, but he wasn't really _waiting_ like they do in movies," Luca looked questioning at Rei, brow quirked. "I-I mean, you know, out there in the rain, no umbrella, ditched and lonely. . . and cold?"

"He was at his store, you mean?"

"Yes, indeed. But he followed me home from there, he's waiting downstairs."

"He's downstairs, out on the street? Now?"

"Well, yes, that's what I already said! Why, could you find the Orphanage and his house by yourself?" A questioning, risen brow.

"No, you're right," Yuda chuckled and went to retrieve a long-sleeved shirt. It got a little chilly at night-time, and he honestly didn't know when he would return. "Again, I'm sorry to leave you now, especially in the night of your return, Luca."

"No need to concern yourself with that," Luca smiled. "I'll still be here in the morning."

Rei sighed mutely at that, a blissful calm in his eyes. He relaxed visibly in the Pilot's protective arms.

"I, uh . . . Don't know when I'll be back, so," Yuda shrugged and smiled at them. "Have fun and don't wait up."

Yuda heard a tiny snippet of the others' conversation after he rushed out the door:

"Perhaps he is feeling f-feverish again?"

Luca laughed quietly but knowingly.

"He's feverish, alright . . ."

Yuda hurried down the stairs, his heart fluttered slightly at the sight of the young, slender man, clad in black trousers and a white, simple shirt, buttoned up all the way up to his pale neck. Shin looked wonderful in his chaste attire, with his eye-catching hair loosely falling and framing his gentle eyes.

"Thank you," he mouthed at Shin, whose eyes glistened in answer. Then they moved closer to each other, standing so that Yuda could vaguely feel the heat from the librarian's body.

"Goodness, Yuda," Shin played the teasing, mock-offended friend. His eyes were warm. "You never seemed like the type to stand up a guy like that."

"I am so sorry, Shin," Yuda played along, but he couldn't suppress a smile. Luckily his back was turned to the spectators, Luca and Rei. "I guess that my mind was still . . . feverish after that whole ordeal last week, and I was also excited about Luca coming."

"I forgive you, my friend," the blue-haired male smiled, before biting his lips anxiously. He was a surprisingly skilled actor. "And I am sorry for dragging you all the way across town because of my stupid miscalculation of the date of his arrival-"

"It's quite okay," Yuda stated. _I'm very grateful to you. Now they can be alone, and I can be with you. _"But our plans to go over the document can't be delayed, as you know."

"Alright," Shin said, shy smile in place.

"Alright," Yuda confirmed, full, bright smile in place.

Shin turned his attention towards Rei's apartment-building. Rei and Luca were standing in an open window, close together, looking content and happy. Yuda knew they were holding hands, even if he couldn't see it. He sensed it.

"Welcome home, Luca." Shin called and waved at the white-haired Air Pilot, who waved back from a window. "I'm sorry that I cannot celebrate your home-coming tonight."

"Thank you. And it's understandable that you and Goh's project is demanding of your free-time. But you come visit soon, when you can make the time, Shin."

"I promise. And I'll take good care of Yuda; make sure he doesn't get lost." He smiled at Yuda then, warmly and beautifully. Yuda felt his heart beat strongly in response.

Luca smiled, a gentle understanding in his piercing, red eyes. He squeezed Rei's hand.

"Yes . . . Take good care of him."

Shin and Yuda walked down the empty street, letting the pulse of the summer-evening and the music playing from the small bars rush over them. The heat was delightful, teasing, and also promising of a rich, glorious time coming their way.

~ ~ ~ TBC ~ ~ ~

**Yay! Luca and Rei are the first official couple! *throws confetti***

**Anyway, these 14**** or so pages were actually only the **_**first**_** part of the original story-board for chapter II of 'Earth Story' (WTH~?) . . . But it kept growing and growing and growing. . . And I just had to cut it into two! Both so that the chapter wouldn't get insufferably loooo~ooong . . . but also so that I could update it faster! Win-win :D**

**So, in other words, the plot of 'Earth Story, pt. III' is almost fully developed, and might also be the next thing I decide to write :) Hope you guys don't mind ;D *grin***

**Next chapter: will Yuda keep his promise to Luca? Will we be introduced to more CANON characters? AND will there be a**** thickening of plot? (Is that even a proper sentence?) Oh, well . . . You'll know soon enough.**

**See ya around, kids! Don't do too much Sangria xD**

**Oh . . . . . . And remember that**** REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	9. Earth Story, pt III

**. . . **_**Duuuude**_**! BD**

**

* * *

**

Title: Earth Story, pt. III

**Pairings: **mainly Yuda/Shin here (heeheehee), Goh/Saki, Mentions of SURPRISE/Shin

**Warnings: **AU, Human-universe, BoyxBoy, Overly dramatic summary, My random humour, VERY plotless chapter ahead of ye, Zeh alcohol, Horribly, horribly unbetaed . . . Same old, same old :3

**Summary of 'Earth Story' thus far: **_Yuda, young yet high-ranking soldier, is seeking solitude from his own government's cruel ways in a small, foreign city named Antenora. His childhood friend Luca, Air Pilot, has told him of this city. Now Luca has joined him in Antenora, after struggling with his superiors for months, and he and a local chef, Rei, have confessed their feelings for each other. Yuda finds himself longing for the chef's friend, a young librarian; and as he moves into foreign territories of the ancient city, he must come to face foreign depths in himself and what he's capable of. . . _

**:**

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember this? Remember me?**

_**S**__**ooooo sorry**_** about the lack of update D: Real Life distracted me :3 . . . I've been busy: work and education-ish stuff, friends and family. . . Needless to say that when I actually had a little time off, I got lazy - Like REALLY lazy, lazy - as soon as I got home from work or whatever I was like **_**bleeeeeeh. . . *snore* **_**And then, when **_**finally**_** inspired to write, I went and got all excited in an all different fandom x3 SORRY! I promise that I am not abandoning this!**

**Anyhoo, t****his chapter is dedicated to **_**ecl1ps3**_** for making me go 'SQUEEEEEE' for an hour and a half (approximately)! She sent me a gorgeous picture of our favourite Seme-angels in soldier-uniforms *drool* It's made of 100 percent WIN . . . Thank you, girl! (for the piccy and for boosting my Ego :3 . . . )**

**:**

**Please Read and leave a Review – **_**Anonymous Reviews**_** are finally enabled, as well! I'm technically challenged, so it took a while to figure out how. . . D'oh!**

**:**

**Proceed, my friends, Antenora awaits you . . . *Palm. Meet face.***

* * *

It was a warm, pleasant late-afternoon, Yuda mused. The vague rhythms of music flowed from the bars on the streets and the cicadas sang lazily, the sounds connected and caused an ever-flowing stream of dizzying melodies. Antenora's passionate, sensual side came to life at night.

The red-haired soldier gazed shortly at the blue-haired man walking at his left; his white shirt's sleeves had been folded up, showing the pale skin of his forearms. He had apparently cut his finger on a page in a book recently; he wore a band-aid. It had a sunflower-pattern on it.

Shin was approximately a head shorter than him, Yuda guessed. If they ever were to kiss he would either have to bend down a little or Shin would have to stand on his toes to reach. Or both.

_Nice__ mental image, really. . ._

"Rei told me the most . . . _fascinating _thing," Shin suddenly said, soft smile playing on his lips.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Something about you giving him a 'pep-talk' of sorts? And Rei himself attacking Luca?"

Yuda couldn't suppress the laughter building and bubbling from deep within his chest. It came out joyous and mildly triumphant; blessedly free of previous worries and fears.

"It's true," his eyes smiled at Shin's. ". . . Though I never _specifically_ told him to throw himself onto Luca, exhausted from travelling. And in public even."

"I wish I could have seen it," Shin chuckled. "Rei rarely does something that spontaneous! All though, in the presence of Luca, there is nothing I think him incapable of."

Yuda grinned and nodded in agreement.

"And, again, thank you for taking me out- I mean, for letting them have a chance of re-acquainting themselves, alone."

"You're quite welcome, Yuda. Remember how we met in my Book-Store? You admitted that you were worried about getting in their way."

"I remember. Although, our first real meeting was at the bistro. . . You were defending Rei," the red-haired male studied the mild flush on the other's cheeks. "You're very perceptive and protective of your friends, aren't you?"

". . . Am I that transparent?" Shin looked slightly startled, golden eyes wide. "I-I mean, you're right, I guess."

"I don't think you're transparent, Shin," Yuda spoke carefully, not wanting to overwhelm the younger. "I merely paid close attention to you. You're difficult not to notice."

"Mmm. . . Rei tells me that I am too invisible, at times."

"You're not. He's wrong."

"Let's please not discuss Rei, Yuda," came the soft request, aqua-coloured hair shining in the bright colours of the setting sun.

Yuda was silent for a moment, until, unable to conceal his next statement, he spoke fondly:

"You really are very protective of the people you love, Shin. I admire that quality in people."

Shin guided Yuda further away from the centre of the city, away from the Rambla, away from the noises of people getting in the mood for partying and socializing. The music faded.

"Thank you," the librarian smiled gently, fingers opening the top button of his clean, white shirt, exposing an inch of pale, smooth skin. "And I suppose I am acting this way because of how my friends and family always acted around me, since childhood. My brother, Goh, always took good care of me. I never feel afraid when he's near."

Yuda felt a vague pang of envy at that, but it faded with the brilliant smile Shin sent at him.

_My God, my creator, whom I don't believe in, this man is beautiful. . ._

"For me it's almost a religious experience, this trust between people. . . To let down one's guard, to feel perfectly at ease, to feel safe and loved around someone. It's beautiful. It's a beautiful and wonderful thing to share. . ."

_Let me have this man. Please__. Let me have him. . ._

"Yuda?"

The soldier nodded quietly, hands burrowed in black denim pockets. He felt the other's searching eyes on his face.

"I don't believe in God or a 'Higher Being'. The Great Wars ruined those fantasies for me, unfortunately."

Shin put a hand on his shoulder, comforted him by his mere presence. The cicadas sang.

"If you . . . ever feel the need to talk, to get things off your heart, just come to me. When I'm off from work, when I'm busy with customers, it doesn't matter. I'll be ready to listen when and if you need me."

The red-head put a hand on Shin's, squeezed lightly.

"I'll hold you to that, my friend," Yuda smiled gratefully, turned to catch a full glimpse of the other's face, his cheek-bones, his calm eyes, his soft-looking lips. But Shin suddenly withdrew, taking a small step back, smiled at someone over Yuda's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Goh."

Footsteps approached briskly.

"Who's he?"

"Manners, brother, manners. . ." Shin sighed but chuckled.

Yuda turned and faced the man the Bistro-owner, Jacob, had warned him about nearly a week ago, the ex-boxer, the 'so-called brother'. Goh.

He was nearly as tall as Yuda himself, a bit broader and more muscular. He wore dark, worn denim-pants, a tight, white t-shirt and a dark-brown leather-jacket. His brown, spiky hair framed a handsome, sculpted face and the most unusual-coloured eyes he had ever seen. One blue, one red. Eyes that studied Yuda in return, suspicion and curiosity clear in his scrutinizing glare.

"Brother, this is Yuda. He's a friend of mine."

"He's the foreigner you met?" the brunette asked bluntly, eyes still locked with Yuda's. "The one at the bistro, the one from the Book-Store? The one for whom Shiva practically threw himself at his feet?"

_Well, he certainly was well-informed. . ._

Shin flushed.

"Y-yes. Of course I'd go and tell you all that," he muttered a little regretfully, fidgeting with his sleeve, gazing shortly and nervously at the red-head. ". . . Oh, for pity's sake, Goh. Please. Be nice."

Goh 'hmph'ed shortly, but offered his rough hand to the red-haired male. Yuda shook it. He was surprised by the gentle feel of it, he realized. He had expected something unpleasant and perhaps callous, but the handshake was firm and warm if not a little hesitant.

"I'm Goh. I grew up in the old orphanage with Shin. We're like brothers, even if not by blood." The silent warning almost had Yuda redrawing his hand. _'I'm watching you'_ his words seemed to say.

"My name is Yuda. I'm. . . on _leave_ for an undecided period of time, and my friend Luca told me about Antenora."

"Luca?" Goh's eyes lit up. "You're a friend of Luca's?"

"Yes. We go a long way back," Yuda was delighted by the growing warmth in the bi-coloured man's eyes. He seemed to like Luca. The again, who didn't? . ."You've met him, I suppose."

"Oh, yeah. Back when he first visited. Rei practically paraded him around the city, all love-struck and hopelessly devoted. . . I met him multiple times. Good man. Sensible and caring."

"He's back in town, you know," Shin remarked with a relieved smile, obviously happy about the change of moods. "He and Rei are. . . Well. . ."

Goh was silent for a moment, mentally putting two and two together. Then his face split in a grin followed by a snort of laughter. "Geez, why am I not surprised. . . Silly romantics. But I guess we're celebrating then, tonight?"

"If you don't mind?" Shin smirked back, twining his arms around the taller men's. "And Yuda's coming along," he added at his 'brother'. "He's currently staying at Rei's, until he finds a place of his own. But until he gets his own he'll have to settle for us; for tonight at least."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I get it," Goh nodded mock-solemnly, eying Yuda with amusement. "Can't have you ruining Rei's fun."

"Goh, please don't start that."

"- Then, if you'll please, Yuda, come with me to Shin's and help me bully him into cleaning up in his books."

"Goh!"

* * *

They walked together towards Shin's apartment, chatting mildly and easily. But on their way they stopped by the old orphanage, ruined during the bombings years ago; watched it in silence. Yuda felt a pricking sensation behind his eyes. It hurt to swallow.

Ruins. Bricks, splintered doors, old, worm-eaten furniture . . . chaos in the worst kind of ways. Only one wall was still standing, its window cracked so that it looked like a spider's cobweb. A single, child-made drawing of a rainbow and a blue-black cow covered the otherwise bare grey bricks.

Shin seemed to sense his quiet distress and ushered them onwards, down the deserted street. A hungry-looking stray cat watched them go.

"As it is right now, we're still collecting the rest of the money to officially buy the land from the Mayor. . . All the construction-plans are nearly finished. Goh and I have been working almost 5 years now to complete the final drawings of the future 'Antenora Orphanage'."

"And we were slowed even further during the forth year since I, apparently, couldn't just up and build a public building without the proper education. . . But I graduated my class 6 months ago and finally we can get started!"

Yuda nodded a little numbly.

"Where. . . Where do the children stay?"

"In the beginning they had to live on the streets," Goh admitted, though he noticed Yuda's depression at his truthful words. "It's hard to accept, but that was how it was. _Was_, Yuda."

"Kind people took as many as possible in," Shin added softly, putting a comforting hand on the red-head's arm. "There are also temporary, communal orphanages which houses several children around the city. No one is starved or mistreated, we've made sure of that. . . But for us it's important to build this so we can unite the children, have some sort of adoption-system and scholar-system, as well."

"I have a pair of brothers staying at my place, actually," Goh suddenly said, eye-brow twitching. "Life's. . . quite interesting with those two."

Yuda felt more than heard Shin's chuckle.

"Kira and Maya are not as young as the other orphans we know. But they've wanted to be part of our work since we started. And so _they_ decided it easier to simply stay with one of us, shorten the distance, assist in whatever ways they can."

". . . 'Little bastards are eating me out of my own house."

"Goh, of course, won't admit that he deep inside is very fond of them and will go through Heaven and Hell to protect them," Shin smiled innocently at Yuda, leading him towards a large, red apartment-building in a crowded neighbourhood.

"Hey!"

Shin put a key in the door, unlocked it and Yuda followed him up 'till the sixth floor, to a dark-wooden door with a copper-plate, the number '13' written on it.

"Before we enter," Shin started at Yuda, biting his lips subconsciously. "I'd just like to say: sorry about the mess."

"What me-" Yuda nearly asked, but stopped as Shin pushed the door open, pushing an invisible obstacle away from the door-way before entering and carefully stepping over a pile of books, then another, then a pile of work and/or Orphanage-related papers, then books again. . .

"_That_ mess," Goh sighed as he passed the surprised red-head, taking off his leather-jacket and threw it in a random direction. "Shin, seriously, you need to get yourself a bigger place to live."

"I know, brother, I know. . ."

"Someplace spacious with room for book-shelves, closets, _something_."

"That takes money, Goh."

"HOW DO YOU JUSTIFY BUYING ALL THESE DAMNABLE BOOKS, THEN?" he roared, but Shin ignored him, turned to face the still unmoving soldier.

"I'm really sorry, Yuda. . . But I can guarantee you that it's only books and paper, nothing like old food or dirty clothes."

Yuda cautiously entered, looked around. It turned out that Shin's apartment was a lot smaller than Rei's. A kitchen, a bathroom, and a small living-area/bedroom. That was it. And every corner and shelf was filled to the brim with books.

Even if Yuda knew that one couldn't truly judge a person that one had only just met, he had still never expected the blue-haired librarian to live like this, in such untidy conditions. But still. . . As he watched his secret crush rush around, trying hurriedly to make room for his guests by putting all the book-piles into one giant book-pile in a far-away corner, Goh shaking his head in a sad manner meanwhile, like he was giving up on telling Shin what to do, Yuda realized that he actually really liked this place.

It was full of the things Shin loved: books, old photos of friends and orphan-children, memories. It was simply very Shin.

"You better not be lying about the old-food-statement, Shin," Goh mumbled, idly peeking under a small table. "It makes me think about rats. And that whole rodent-infestation-problem with the Orphanage is really putting me on edge. . ."

"Oh, that's right," Shin said, quickly sweeping a chair from random objects and . . . books, gestured at Yuda to take a seat in it. "How did that meeting with the 'Animal-expert' go?"

Goh shuddered lightly, shook his head.

"His name is Gai. He's from the outer countries and rather peculiar," he gazed shortly at Yuda. "- Not that _all_ foreigners are. . ."

"Peculiar?"

"Well, yeah. . . He came by train. I was there to greet him, to show him the way to the Orphanage so that he could be the judge of the severity of the situation."

"And. . ?"

"He brought his cats along with him. All 17 of them."

Shin dropped the heavy-looking encyclopaedia he was carrying. Yuda coughed, hiding an inappropriate cuss-word he had spoken in his shock.

"S-seventeen?"

"Oh, yes. He has names for all of them, too."

"Wow. . ."

Goh let himself fall with a flop on Shin's bed, causing his head to hit a . . . book. He growled.

"My poor brother, you've been through a lot today," Shin sighed, but a snicker betrayed him. He was openly amused. "Let me get you a drink. Yuda, you want something?"

"How about some food before you get me drunk, you little devil," Goh rumbled before Yuda got a chance to answer, his face still buried in the pillows and cushions of Shin's bed.

"'Devil'? Me?"

"You hide it well, I'll admit, but I still sense evil in you," came the retort, made in a joke-like manner, but Yuda still noticed that Shin looked visibly startled for a second. "I'll have a glass after I've gotten something to eat."

"I thought that perhaps we could go visit Jacob's-"

"Absolutely not," Goh said, hand pointing accusingly at his 'brother'. "Let's for once, try some home-cooking and save a little money for ourselves, for _your_self. Heaven knows you've earned it."

"You and I, Goh. Cooking?"

"We got your friend, too." Emphasis on the word 'friend'.

Shin looked pale.

"Yuda and I'll go search your kitchen for anything edible," Goh smirked, waving at Yuda, indication that he was to follow. "You stay here and make some room for us to eat. Perhaps a book-burning will be necessary. . ."

". . . Careful, brother. Suggestions like that could easily have me disown you."

Goh snickered as he and Yuda entered the small kitchen, the lights dim. The brunette opened the windows, letting the vague sounds of club-music and evening birds fill the room. He spent a moment staring out into the falling darkness of the night, hands on his hips. He inhaled deeply, finally turning around, faced the red-haired soldier.

"Right. Got much cooking-experience?"

"Not exactly," he admitted.

"That's okay, we'll make this work anyway," he sighed, looked at the small refrigerator as if it was dangerous. ". . . I guess we should get it over with, see if there's anything in there to be considered edible."

"Should I be worried?" a soft grin.

"Nah. Just. . . mentally prepare yourself for any surprises this kitchen may hold."

Yuda honestly didn't know whether Goh was joking or not. Nonetheless they walked the short distance to the fridge in unison, shared a look and a nod (in jest or in all seriousness?) and pulled it open.

No monsters, no stench, no horror-like foods rotting in decay. Not really a lot of things, really, the red-head mused. He started looking through the shelves.

"Oh," Yuda noticed something. "Shrimps."

". . . I have shrimps?" came the surprised question from the living-area.

"How about that. . . Gambas." (1)

"You don't know the content of your own refrigerator?" Yuda asked Shin as the youngest of the three entered the kitchen, wine-bottle in hands. He winched at the question.

"Well. . . Honestly, I rarely buy groceries or prepare meals at home. I never really grasped the fundamentals in cooking. I can toast bread, brew tea and coffee, warm pasta. . . But beyond that I'm unfortunate helpless."

"Try 'clueless'," Goh remarked dryly from below them, currently searching through a shelf of cheeses and vegetables. "It's a wonder you managed to live on your own for this long. . ."

"I have Rei," the librarian protested mildly, chuckling at the sceptic glare he received from his 'brother'. "And I've always enjoyed eating out."

"Perhaps _that's_ the real reason for your lack of money, the reason that you can't move someplace bigger. . ."

"What are we cooking?" Yuda asked softly, accepting the various ingredients Goh passed at him from his crouched position by the refrigerator.

". . . Something Rei made once, something that tastes really good."

"With shrimp?"

". . . Sure. I honestly don't remember what meats he used-"

"Not chicken, definitely," Shin chimed, pouring water into a pot, added salt.

"- Not chicken, no. Shrimps will do. . . It was this 'spaghetti-dish' that really intrigued me. Oh, _good_, you have gorgonzola-cheese!"

"Spaghetti with _blue cheese_?" Yuda was sceptic, but hesitantly watched in curiosity as Goh moved through the room, warmed a small pot on the stove, and began adding butter and cream to the melting cheese.

"Hey, have some faith in us," the brunette grinned softly, smiling. "Rei taught us this, after all. . ."

Yuda nodded and was surprised with himself as he found the scent of the 'sauce' very appealing.

"The shrimps, Goh?"

"I got it. You two prepare a salad or something," Goh instructed, busying himself with the boiling spaghetti, the cheese-sauce, and the cleansed shell-fishes.

Shin smiled at Yuda, offered him a glass of red-wine and a seat by a small dining-table, barely big enough for the two of them. The red-haired male clinked his drink to Shin's gently, sipped and began cutting lettuce and leeks.

A domestic calm settled over the kitchen, the only sounds knives cutting through vegetables and the spluttering hisses from the stove, a delightful scent spreading in the room. Goh stirred the sauce, humming faintly, while Shin put the onions he had just prepared into a bowl between them. The red-head though for a short while, then decided to ask:

"Rei said that you like salads with vinegar?" Yuda spoke, eyeing the aqua-haired beauty across the table from him. Long strays of blue hair kept falling into his eyes.

_Despite the fact that he looks sweet when he brushing it back behind his ears that has got to be annoying. . ._

Shin gazed at him, surprised.

"I-I do, actually. Maybe we could add some?"

"I wouldn't mind," Yuda smiled,

"Okay," the younger smiled back. "Goh? Could you check if I got any vinegar? No, on the top shelf, behind the- Oh!"

"What happened?" Goh immediately demanded, abandoning the hissing pots and pans on the stove in favour of checking if Shin was in any mortal danger.

"You cut your finger?" Yuda asked, reaching over the small table, taking Shin's hands in his. Indeed, a small, harmless cut in the forefinger. Right next to the band-aided thumb. "You need to take better care of yourself. . ."

"It was an accident," Shin offered at the men hovering over him, overwhelmed by their proximity.

"Let me see," Goh ordered, pulling Shin out of the chair, into some better light. He looked grim. "It's bleeding, Shin. Let's wait a minute and if the finger turns black we'll know that your blood has been poisoned. . . Which vegetables were you cutting?"

". . . Cucumber?"

"Cucumber!" Goh looked absolutely mortified. Yuda stepped closer, swallowed a gentle chuckle at the display of utter hopelessness written on Shin's face and the panicked expression of the brunette.

"Forgive me, Goh," he started carefully. "But during my military-training I had multiple medicine- and first-aid-courses. . . Perhaps I should have a look?"

Goh stared, hesitated. The pots hissed and sputtered on the heated stove. Shin's free hand touched his shoulder.

"It's alright, Goh. I have a small first-aid kit in the bathroom. We'll fix this. . ."

Goh reluctantly released the shorter man's hand, let the red-head take it and lead the two of them out of the kitchen.

"It's okay, Goh, I promise," Shin called softly.

The brunette silently returned to the stove, spatula in hand. He kept all his senses alert so that he could react quickly if Shin cried for help. Or if the door remained locked for too long.

* * *

"I can see what you meant by being surrounded by very protective people," Yuda chuckled softly, while rinsing the quiet-mannered librarian's hand under the running tap. His companion was very quiet.

_Are you shy about being alone with me?_

"Does it hurt?"

Shin blinked at him, fingers twitching between the soldier's warm hands.

"N-no, it's nice. . . Just cold."

"Mmm," Yuda reached for the first-aid kit, pulled out a small bottle of disinfectant. He gently dabbed it onto the tiny wound, blew warm air onto it, dried it, and started over. The finger was slightly pink from all the attention. Likewise were the blue-haired male's cheeks.

Yuda relished in their short moment alone together, enjoyed the soft breathing-sounds from the other. It was calm, yet the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around, made him experience hectic sensations.

"You're quiet."

"Sorry," a gentle, if a little shay sigh. "I'm just embarrassed about getting hurt like that, I think."

"It happens often?" Yuda conversed, inspecting the cut.

"I tend to be a little bit clumsy- ah. . ."

Yuda winced inwardly, having accidently run his adoring, yet callous thumb over the tender flesh.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, really. Don't worry."

The sound of hissing pans had Yuda remembering that they probably soon had to make their re-appearances. Goh was most likely anxious and suspicious by now. . . Still, Yuda mused, it might be the only chance he got at making a delicate pass at Shin, indicate that he adored him, was attracted to him. He had the fresh and clean band-aid in his free hand, ready to wrap things up, literally.

But instead. . .

"I now it stings, Shin. But my mother once taught me a trick which ought to help…"

Gently, adoringly he pressed his lips to the wound, kissed the hurt away. He tasted no bitter tastes of blood or disinfectant, only clean skin, warm and soft. Shin gasped in surprise,

"Better?" Yuda smiled carefully, hopefully, not wanting to appear smug. He watched his crush's reaction while covering the cut with the small piece of cloth. Shin was quiet, cheeks warm and pink, but his lips curved into the faintest of smiles, almost unseen. Their eyes were locked. The room was quiet.

_Ask him now. Remember your promise to Luca._

A voice, suddenly right outside the door, had them both jump.

"Is something wrong? You've taken a long time in there. Dinner's ready, I've set a table!"

_Curses. . ._

* * *

Well. . . To say that Goh had set a 'table' was a bit of an overstatement. He had arranged it so that they could dine in Shin's living-room/bedroom, since the kitchen was too small. One chair was positioned right by the bed, a coffee-table serving as their dining-table.

It was a little chaotic trying to fit all of their plates, their wine-glasses, and the pot with Spaghetti and shrimp onto the small surface of the table, and as Goh called the chair this time, back hurting from work-overload, Yuda and Shin sat insanely close on the bed and ate.

Yuda really, really liked it here.

"It didn't turn out that bad," Goh praised the salad and the rest of the foods. "But we'll never win a cooking-contest against Rei or Jacob."

"I think this is excellent," Yuda smiled.

"Yeah? What kinds of food do you have in your country? Surely you've had spaghetti before. . ."

Shin seemed very delighted in the soft interest Goh showed in the red-head, looking fondly from the one to the other.

They engaged in conversation about everything they could think of: the countries of their world and their cultures, favourite foods, movies and artists, Antenora's night-life (which Yuda learned could be rather hectic and exciting if one knew where to go), and a long indulgence about their youth in the Orphanage:

"I was transferred to Antenora and the Orphanage from another place because I was constantly causing trouble, getting in fights and pulling pranks on teachers, my co-students. Everybody, really. When I arrived in this quiet town I realized that my reputation had arrived long before me. Everybody kept their distance, for which I don't blame them, and in the beginning I thought that I would be fine like that."

"However, after two weeks' time, he was very miserable and lonely, and one night I found him crying in his bed. I sat by his side, asked him if I could read him a book of mine."

Goh didn't seem angry at all that Shin had revealed to the soldier that he had, in his childhood, been crying and comforted by the younger. He sighed in nostalgic bliss.

"I never let you have one minute alone ever since then, did I?"

Shin laughed and confirmed his question.

"It seems that the Orphanage holds a very special place in your hearts," Yuda smiled. "I can see why this project of yours is so important."

"It _is_ important to us, and apparently Zeus agrees with us that our city will be richer with its revival. He's normally not the kind of man to let small, unimportant social figures buy up land and rebuild the past."

"Zeus?"

"Yup, 'Mayor Zeus – for the Future of a Glorious Antenora'. . . That was his campaign when he was elected Mayor for the first time, almost 10 years ago. Before that he was a local loan shark and land owner, a very powerful man. There is evidence that points at him still dealing in such underground activities up to this date."

"Goh, let's not. . ." Shin started weakly. "Not politics and conspiracy-assumptions now, please."

"Shin, if Yuda here is to live in Antenora he deserves to know a little about our past, our present and the possible threats to our future. My only advice to you, Yuda, is: watch out for the Mayor. He's a schemer, powerful, and the people he socializes with are nearly just as bad. I mean, take Pandora!"

Yuda was curious despite the pleading look in the blue-haired male's eyes to 'drop it, please'.

"The one with the Hotel?"

"Oooh, you do know a little of our world!" Goh smirked. "But that's him, alright, the one with the Hotel. . . He's a cross-dressing, manipulative mastermind, and a companion of sorts to the Mayor."

"How can one be a 'companion of sorts' to someone?"

"Well, honestly none of us know if they're lovers, friends, co-workers, enemies. . . The point is that they've been together for as long as time is," Shin explained miserably, voice pleading at them to change the subject. Yuda swallowed his curiosity and complied:

"How come you don't box any longer, Goh?"

"Heaven, how I miss boxing. . . I quit because Shin thought it to be too violent."

"It _is _a sport that encourages young men to fight each other, fist to fist. Most people with common _sense_ would consider that violent."

"It kept me in perfect form, mentally and physically," Goh huffed, taking a large sip from his glass.

A sudden, soft smirk played on the librarian's lips. Lips red from red-wine.

"You're saying that you're out of shape?"

"Shin! Behave, you. . . Jacob's definitely been a bad influence on you, cheeky devil. Go to Rei's, at least, when you're eating out; I'll accept nothing else!"

Yuda hid his smile by filling his mouth with spaghetti. Goh scowled mildly at both of them.

". . . And as if I'd ever get out of shape. . . I'm the lead-construction worker out there, spend my freakin' day carrying around tools and wood. . ."

"How's your back now?"

"Mmm, it's been better," truthfully spoken. Yuda frowned and Shin poured some more blood-red liquid into the brunette's glass.

"You know how I don't like you straining your body," the blue-haired man mumbled while letting the remains of the bottle dribble into the red-head's.

"I know, I know. . . Tsk, at least all I get from you is a few disapproving words. I fear that Saki will give me an earful, again. . . Tell me to abandon our project."

"Are things still. . . _tense _between the two of you?" The wine had obviously loosened their tongues a bit. Yuda doubted that they'd discuss something like this with him in the room were they a tad more sober.

Yuda himself felt a pleasant buzz in his mind; his body relaxed and sated. Shin's bed was soft, inviting and he would like nothing more than to put his arms around the other, pull him against his chest, fall back in the sheets and, for the lack of a more mature and fitting word: snuggle.

Goh groaned, bringing Yuda back to reality.

"It all depends on the weather, the positions of the stars and planets, I think," he finished his third refill. "I never know which 'Saki' I'm waking up to, anymore. . . All my past partners, I swear, have been crazy!"

"You've had many?" Yuda asked before he could stop himself. Goh chuckled, not offended.

"I wouldn't say 'many', but I've had my share of lovers in my life. All of them more or less insane as it seems that I attract those types like bees to honey. I mean, today with Gai? The 'cat-boy'?"

"Seventeen. . ." Shin mused to himself, still awed at the mere thought of it.

"Did he also appear attracted to you?" the red-head blurted, again without thinking properly, immediately regretting it.

_How much did I have?_

Goh seemed surprised by the question, silent, thoughtful. Hesitant. Shin caught on quickly, face impressively neutral.

"Did he, brother?"

"I. . . No, I don't think-, I mean-" Goh shook his head, clearly trying to deny something his mind had already proven. "No. He, urr, was more interested in the stray cats' living conditions than in my personal-life. He asked for my private number, but only so that he could keep me updated on the rat-issue. And on his house-hunt, asked of me to give him a little piece of advice or two in finding a place to stay."

"He's moving to Antenora?"

". . .Yes," Goh confirmed, seeming uneasy and fidgety. "But _only _until he finds a permanent solution for better life-conditions for the animals living on the streets! Not so that he could keep in touch with me."

"But he asked for your address, your number? And asked you to help him move into the city, probably show him around, too?"

Yuda put his empty wine-glass on the table, crossed his arms.

"I apologize, Goh, but it _does_ sound like he'll want to get to know you better."

". . ." Goh hung his head in defeat, sighed tiredly. "What is it with crazy men and me? Why me? What do I do?"

"You can choose to befriend him, or you can choose not to, Goh," Shin smiled gently, comfortingly. "It should always be your decision how far you want to take your relationships, without letting others getting in the way of your happiness, even if you believe yourself selfless that way. It never truly works out like that."

Shin gathered their plates, the pots and their empty glasses.

"If this Gai really is a little infatuated with you, which we can only assume, not really know, yet, then _you _can choose to tell him that you're with Saki, or that you don't return the feelings. Decisions like that should be respected by the pursuer."

"And yet the pursuers sometimes decide not to, isn't that right, Shin?" Goh mumbled darkly, the question sending uncomfortable shivers down the red-head's spine. Shin looked utterly shocked for a second; but then, for the first time, Yuda saw what an angry Shin looked like.

"How dare you bring that up? How dare you throw that in my face, now, where I've finally tried to put it behind me?"

Goh seemed to understand the severity of what he had just said, whatever it meant, and his shame and guilt made his superior height look childishly shorter than his 'brother' as he flew up from his seat, arms reaching for the hurt librarian in desperation, in apology.

"Shin, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that and I'm so ashamed with myself," he took the blue-haired man in his arms, Shin was unresisting. "- I let my emotions and the alcohol speak for me, and I apologize. It was way out of line, very unjust of me. . . I'm so sorry, Shin, I'm so sorry."

Yuda sat awkwardly and watched the tall brunette embrace his currently passive crush, mumbling apologies in his ear. A moment passed like that.

"Perhaps. . . I should take my leave," the red-head spoke softly, getting up from his position on the bed. The blue-haired male pulled out of Goh's arms.

"Perhaps Goh will be a gentleman and show you the fastest way to the Rambla, so that you'll walk the safe road home to Rei."

The brunette nodded, swallowed mutedly.

"Are we okay. . ?"

"Yes, yes, we're okay, my brother," Shin sighed, meanwhile Goh visibly relaxed. "And I'll see you tomorrow for the final 'go-through' of the construction-plans. You're paying for lunch, though."

"Of course, Shin, of course," Goh turned to face Yuda. "Perhaps I can figure something out for you soon, as well."

"Pardon?"

"An apartment or something. I have connections around the city, I can most definitely find you a place to live."

"Oh!" Yuda was surprised. Shin smiled faintly at both of them, deciding not to shoo them out of his home without proving to them that he felt better, his mood lighter. "I. . . Thank you, I would be very grateful."

"That's very honourable of you," Shin praised.

Goh nodded, happy about the change of mood, but still understanding of the silent request to leave for the night.

"It's nothing. It's the right thing to do," he hesitated for a moment "You seem like a sincerely noble, caring person. Antenora needs more men like you. . . It's no mystery why my brother would like-"

"Goh."

"Sorry, sorry. Maybe we should go, Yuda. . ." 'Before I get in anymore trouble was added in silence'.

Yuda put an arm around Shin's shoulder, embraced him shortly. The red-head felt it against his neck as Shin's face heated at the contact.

"Thank you for tonight, I needed this."

"Y-you're always welcome, I told you that. . ."

"Oi, oi, come on, let's get going!"

* * *

Yuda and Goh descended the stairs and stepped out on the streets, the door locking itself behind them. Shin opened a window in his living-room, leaned out and smiled softly at them, the dimmed lights of his apartment making his hair shine like a halo, his body surrounded by an aura of mystique.

The red-head waved wistfully before turning his attention back on the road through the quiet neighbourhood, the long road back. Goh kept glancing at him, obviously struggling with wanting to say something.

"Again, Goh, I'm thankful that I could spend the night with you instead of sitting awkwardly at a table at Rei's, watching him and my child-hood friend stare longingly at each other."

"Eh? It's, ah, not a problem. If anything I actually had a good time; like I said: you're a good person. . . And I'm sorry you had to witness my drunken blunder, my collision with Shin's past."

"Would it. . . Would you mind me asking why you call each other 'brothers'? I mean, I understand that you are close, that you grew up together and shared a lot of different experiences, but that makes you more 'child-hood friends' like me and Luca, doesn't it?"

The brunette stopped walking, hugged his leather-jacket closer to his chest. He gazed shortly over his shoulder.

"The story behind our 'brotherhood' and our recent argument are connected, I'll admit as much. . . Can I trust you with this story?"

Yuda was taken aback.

_You're gonna tell me? Just like that?_

"Of course you can; unless you're going to tell me something about a burried body somewhere."

"Nothing of that sort, no worries," a serious face. "But some underground boxing took place, against some of the Elites of Antenora."

"Boxing? How did you earn your title as Shin's brother by boxing?"

". . . You promise not to go and tell everybody you just happen to meet? It's something between a very few, trusted people."

"Yes, I promise."

Goh sighed heavily, looking at the moonlight reflecting in the dusty pavement.

"I happened years ago, 4 years to be exact. Shin and I were having trouble getting legitimate permission to buy the ruined Orphanage, buy the land. We spent months trying to get an appointment with the Mayor since we figured it would speed up things if we told him how rebuilding the Orphanage would put Antenora and himself in a good light."

"Did you get to speak to him?"

"No. _Heaven knows_ we tried, but no. It was utterly hopeless for the likes of us, ordinary people, orphans, to get a chance at having a meeting with him. . . But Shin got an idea. A bad idea."

"What was it?"

"Not 'what was it', more like '_who_ was it'. . . He suggested that contacting Zeus' most confided and influential secretary. A man named Gabriel," Goh's knuckles clenched involuntary. "He's a handsome, smart man from a rich family, single child, always gets what he wants. And if he doesn't get it freely, he'll put every sneaky, manipulative, cruel trick he knows into getting it."

With an uneasy growl building in his throat, Yuda spoke what he had seen coming:

"He wanted Shin, didn't he?"

"Oh yes. All of a sudden, during a meeting of ours, he begins hinting at a lone dinner-meeting between him and Shin, speaking of 'business' and 'co-worker etiquette'. . . Don't get me wrong, he seemed very smooth and gentleman-like about it; but everyone knows of his love-life, his trophy-men. . . That man can't fall in love, won't fall in love. It's a game for him: seducing and having countless admirers, leaving people broken-hearted after he's been sated. Shin never wanted to experience such an ordeal and so he declined politely, subtly changed the subject to issues about sanitary conditions. . . How he does that I'll never understand."

"But the boxing?"

"Oh, right. Well, you see, Gabriel didn't give up. He began seeking him out outside meeting-arrangements, when Shin was working. I know for certain that he more than once showed up at Shin current apartment, demanded to be let in."

"He stalked him? That's not very. . . _elegant _or _smooth_ as you described Gabriel as."

"No, I guess not. But Shin told me something that makes sense. Shin had, in Gabriel's mind, become 'the one that got away'. . . And he'd be damned if he let that happen! Shin slept at Rei's or at my place, good enough of an actor to make it seem like it didn't scare him to death. But he had nightmares, you know? I couldn't stand to watch him live like that!"

Goh quieted down as a pair of drunken women passed them giggling, unaware of how their dresses were stained from all the drinks they had consumed, how their stiletto heels were sinking into puddles of water, emerging covered in mud and dirt.

". . . I had had enough, as I said. I sought Gabriel out, swore on the graves of my unknown parents that if he didn't leave Shin alone I would kill him. I was desperate myself, causing quite a scene. Gabriel refused to raise his voice, he just told me that it was only something that concerned Shin and him. Eventually I decided to challenge him to a duel of fists and the winner would get to decide how things went from there. . . He underestimated me, agreed. . . and lost. I never fought as whole-heartedly as I did that night."

"You fought for his honour?" Yuda couldn't help but smile a little at the thought.

"That's what everybody's kept saying ever since, the people that know of the episode. They all thought it a very brother-ish thing to do and so we were dubbed 'brothers'. . . People like Jacob, Kira or Maya, who don't know the full story, merely decided to copy others, found it fitting. . . Shin found it _endearing_, or so he told me. . . I was honoured, considered myself blessed, that he would call me that."

Goh gestured at Yuda to follow him. They continued on their way onwards on the Rambla, the street buzzing with night-life music.

"I, as the winner, decided that Gabriel would have to travel away for a period of time, without contacting my brother. Ever the 'honourable' man he is he complied, went on a business-trip the week after, been gone ever since."

"I'm glad," the red-haired soldier said, thinking of the rage in the librarian's eyes at what Goh had accidently said. "He deserves to be happy."

Goh studied him out of the corner of his eyes, silent.

"He does. . ."

Yuda noticed a familiar-looking bistro, heard Jacob's merry and booming laughter, the sound of clinking glasses loud in the dark Plaza. Goh smiled softly, stretched his aching back carefully.

"Yeah, you probably know your way home from here, don't you? I live further down the road so we'll separate our ways here."

They shook hands, this time Goh's grip on his hand felt firm, friendly and fond.

"It has been a pleasure, Yuda. I'd be delighted if you decided to stay for a long time. And I'll hurry up with finding a place for you to stay, but let's meet again beforehand, talk about where you'd like to live. . . Midtown, mountainside, near the forests, ocean-view-"

"Ocean-view would be spectacular. . ."

"Yeah? I'll look into that! Take care, tell Rei and Luca that I said 'Hi' and 'Congratulations'."

"I will, Goh. Get home safe."

Goh waved and walked off. Yuda remained were he was; not because he was lost, but because his head was spinning with everything that had happened that day.

Luca and Rei. . . Yuda wouldn't be surprised if he walked home now only to walk in on them kissing; or something else. . . And that was alright, fine really. Excellent, actually.

It felt right.

Everything about Antenora felt right: its people, its night-time music, its drunken citizens' chatter and good spirit. Luca and Rei were in love, the Orphanage was finally being rebuild, Gabriel, whom Shin had been stalked by, had been evicted by Goh.

. . . But it didn't feel right to have abandoned Shin home alone, after an evening of companion-ship, food and wine, and not knowing when he would see him again, not knowing if Shin was okay with seeing him again in the way Yuda wanted to see him.

His promise to Luca, was it too late?

An elderly, staggering man was crossing the Plaza, perhaps heading for the Bistro.

"Excuse me, what time is it?"

"H-hunh, a q-quarter to midnight or som'thin'. . ." the old man slurred before he stumbled onwards, spilling most of his bottle's content all over his jacket.

_That's good enough for me. . .__ I still have time._

Yuda turned on his heels and ran. He left behind the Plaza, Jacob's, the short distance to Rei's apartment. He knew that he could find it again, he had memorized the road during his walk with Goh. And after he had asked Shin that one important question he would return, hopefully not upsetting Rei with his late return. . .

Shin's street was still deserted and dark, but Yuda sensed people behind the drapes of the windows. He pulled the door. Locked, of courses. Yuda cursed silently, stepping back to look up at Shin's window. It was closed, but he spotted the dim lights of the bathroom somewhere inside. The blue-haired man was still up.

"Shin!" he called loudly, taking another step backwards, tried to catch a glimpse of movement from inside. He didn't care if the neighbours could hear him.

"SHIN!"

He waited another moment, and just as he was about to yell again, the lights were turned on in the living-area, the window was opened and Shin poked his head out.

He looked startled and fragile, wearing nothing but a light-blue kimono, clutching it together around his slender chest with a hand. He wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Yuda?" timidly spoken, head tilted so that his wet, aqua-coloured hair fell into his eyes. Yuda was speechless.

_Let me have this man, please. . .__ I'll do anything._

"Yuda? What's the matter?" he sounded concerned, a little afraid.

"You left me waiting for almost a minute, Shin." Yuda called, relieved that he was given this chance of talking to him again, alone. . . If one didn't count all the neighbours, suspiciously quiet in their homes.

". . . ." Shin seemed confused, amused and startled; all at once. He gave a short laugh, eyes bright in his own relief that nothing serious had happened, curios to know what the soldier wanted now, ". . . I, uh, please forgive me. I was in the shower."

"I forgive you," the soldier smiled, feeling the rare sensation of butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He hadn't experienced something quite like that in decades. But was it too soon? Would Shin we scared off? No. It had to be now.

"Shin? Will you do me the great honour of going out on a date with me?"

Silence. Shin gave a short laugh, disbelieving, stopped abruptly. He then blushed fiercely, kimono nearly dropping in his shock. Yuda didn't have the ability to read all of the billion emotions flashing in those amber, golden eyes.

". . . Y-Yuda, the neighbours. . !"

"I won't leave until you give me an answer, Shin. One date, that's all I'm asking you for. I will never hold it against you if you decide to say 'no', I will honour your wishes, your boundaries. . . Even if it will break my heart to have you decline."

The neighbours had obviously been spying behind the drapes because now windows were opening at random around them. Some, without much discretion, had begun to peek out at them in curiosity and excitement.

". . . Yuda."

". . . Please?" Yuda tried gently, conveying all his affection and admiration into his slowly spoken words. "- This soldier has wanted to ask you out since he met you. Don't crush his dreams…"

Shin couldn't suppress a little chuckle at that, a delighted and shy happiness slipping into his eyes, onto his face. Yuda smiled back.

The nosy neighbours couldn't contain themselves for a second longer:

"Just say 'Yes' so we can get some sleep, already!"

"Yeah, Shin, come on!"

"You absolutely _have_ to agree, Shin! He's drop-dead _gorgeous. . _!"

"Oh, I can't _wait _to tell my friends about this tomorrow! It's _so _romantic!"

Yuda laughed as the modest librarian's cheeks turned impossibly redder, his eyes darting around on the spectators. His eyes found Yuda's again. He nodded.

"Was that- w-was that a 'yes', Shin?"

Shin smiled, flustered in joy and embarrassment.

"Yes, yes, it's a 'yes'," he laughed. "I'll go out with you on a date. But please don't make a habit out of standing on the street in the middle of the night, calling for me. Otherwise, I'll be homeless soon…"

"I promise. Sweet dreams, Shin."

"You, too. . . Goodnight."

Yuda grinned, tried to ignore the cheering, whistling and applauding of the neighbours, even as their joyous celebration followed him all the way into the darkness as he strutted on his way back home. . .

:

:

~ ~ ~ TBC ~ ~ ~

**WAUGH! Gabriel/Shin! *insert evil laugh***

**(1)**** Gambas = shrimps**

**And, yes, before you ask: Shin is the male, shyer version of Carrie Bradshaw ;3**

**I was grinning like a lunatic all the while I was writing that 'balcony/window-scene'. I am sappy and cliché in that way :'D Whoooo – SPOILERS: part IV of Earth Story will contain drunken uke-bishies, hang-overs, a 'romantic' date (?) aaand perhaps a special appearance of zeh evilz mayor! :O Consider yerselves warned! **

**The plot (YES! OMG, this story has an actual plot now!) is **_**nearly**_** fully developed, sketched and tended to. I'll slowly let it integrate with the present storyline; and before you know it this baby'll have them nerve-wracking turns of events, humorous interludes, smexual situations, tragic angst-sessions and revealed secrets *oh boy*. It's gonna be exciting, I hope! **

**:**

**Also: I hope no one feels offended by the whole 'I believe in God versus I don't'-thingy.**** I'm sorry if you do. I mean no harm with this and I respect all beliefs. *This* silly thing is written in the name of fiction.**

**:**

**Ps: How many people will hate me forever if the next one-shot is a Zeus/Pandora experiment? *hides***


	10. The Sky Is A Flowery Field Tonight

"**. . . I love your **_**flaws**_** the most. Because your **_**flaws**_** are to see and love all of **_**mine**_** . . . " **

**

* * *

Title: **The Sky is a Flowery Field Tonight

**Pairings: **Goh/Gai, Luca/Rei, Yuda/Shin . . . How very cliché :3

**Warnings: **Bishonens in love, Unlimited fluff, Unbetaed, Total lack of 'awesomeness' (_yeahright_) caused by author's lack of writing for the fandom in . . . omg, _months_? Really? *dies*

**:**

**A/N: **Hi guys. Not dead. Not sick. Not hating Saint Beast . . . . What happened is this: my muse for this fandom has ditched me big time. I had, and still have, plenty of future story-ideas, and I have an AU to continue (not given up on that yet!) – but I am truly, desperately struggling to put any words onto paper D':

This little random thingy was forced out, kicking and screaming. And I'm not too happy with it . . . BUT seriously, it was time to post something, _anything!_

NOTICE that this is a continuation of 'Precious'! Read it first, if you haven't done so already.

Forgive me and my still resisting muse – I won't let it escape me forever *insert malicious laugh* Hope everyone had a blast of a New Year and a happy X-mas :)

OH! Dedicated to **MrsToasthead**, you silly, sweet person, you :P

**:**

* * *

Gai just stared for a minute.

Stared and tried to stifle a giggle of mirth.

Rei was pounding furiously into his dough of bread, the white flour colouring his already pale arms all the way up to his elbows. He had also smeared a little onto his nose.

"You know, if you concentrate just a teeny bit more, I think you'll turn cross-eyed permanently," the blonde teased cheekily, leaning across the kitchen cabinet to poke his tongue out at the older.

Rei's eyes focused sharply on Gai's instantly, startling the younger with the intensity of his glare.

"Gai. If you're not going to help me or say something reasonable, I strongly suggest you remove your catnip-smelling presence from my kitchen."

Gai huffed in surprise and in mock-hurt (and some genuine, as well).

"Gee, well excuse me for trying to entertain you," he slipped off the table, dusted his long-sleeved robe free of flour, watched the white cloud swirl around in the warm, crispy air of Rei's small kitchen-area. "I thought you needed a laugh when I saw you running around in here like a headless chicken."

"Don't! Don't compare me to something that _morbid_!" The lavender-haired angel recovered from the mental image, and sighed. "Gai? . . . S-sorry about snapping at you. It's just that tonight is special. I mean, we're entering a new millennia and I've wanted to host a party at such an event since childhood. I'm getting a little nervous now, a little stressed-"

"- And I was trying to help," Gai pouted, glancing at the fidgeting male.

"I _realize _that you have your own . . . _unique _way of supporting others, and it was unfair of me-"

"- Naw, it's no big deal," the blonde interrupted and grinned as he leaned against the doorframe. He had never been fond of holding grudges. Sure, he easily lost his temper if provoked, but his ability to forgive and let go was equally as strong. "But what's there to be nervous about, though? The guys _love_ your food. Me too! It's the best in the world!"

"T-thank you," Rei smiled softly, patting the dough gently and gazed around the room at all the unfinished dishes. "I just have so many meals to do, and maybe not the time . . ."

"Eh? I can help you then," Gai suggested enthusiastically, proving his words by making a grab for a plate of fish, yum!

Rei bit his lip hesitatingly but relented, and watched with amazement as the blue-eyed male cut the raw, pink flesh off the fishbone with all the talent of an experienced cook. Gai noticed and flashed a proud, fang-revealing smile.

"What, you didn't think someone like me could carve meat? _Meat?_", he chuckled at the sheepish look on the taller's face, "Come'n, it's about the only thing I eat everyday when I don't visit you! Heeh, however it's _you_ who make it taste divine. . ."

Rei flushed at the compliment, snickered nervously before returning to his bread.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"So . . .", Gai started, watching Rei out of the corner of his eyes, "That Luca-guy, is he treating you right?"

"Absolutely!" Rei immediately spluttered, not meeting his curious stare, "He's an absolute Saint, Gai."

"Glad to hear that," he sniffed at a jar of spices the older had handed him earlier, "but if anyone gives you trouble, just tell me and I'll kick their butts."

"I'm charmed by your chivalry," Rei deadpanned, while stirring a pan of eggs. He was smiling to himself now, however. "That won't be necessary with him, though."

"Whatever ya say!"

'Success', Gai thought, very satisfied with himself. 'Rather a love-struck, absent-minded Rei than a stressed one.'

"Alright, just sprinkle a nip of the spices on the fish lightly - I said _lightly! – _thank you, and now you may wash the salad."

"Aww, can't I be the one that licks the empty frosting-bowl instead?"

"I thought you said you wanted to help!"

"Can't I do both? Ya know, taste and-"

"No!"

"Tche! Spoilsport. . ."

oOoOoOo

Shin was the first to arrive. And he had brought a familiar-looking face with him.

Rei was rushing out to welcome them, fussing with his dark-red robes as he opened the door for them, a big smile on his face. Gai just leaned against the wall and grinned in greeting, his mind furiously trying to remember where he had seen Shin's red-haired companion before.

"Oh, welcome, welcome! Do come in, Gai and I've just opened a bottle of _Vin de Brus_, and one can only truly cherish them when they're particularly bubbly!"

That red-head . . . Yuda! Gai's jaw dropped mentally as he suddenly recognised him, one of the kindest, bravest and most famous angels in all of Heaven. . . Here, tonight, having supper? Huh, what were the odds for Shin dating him?

Yuda chuckled and bowed his head elegantly for the happily flustered Rei.

"Indeed you are right, Rei . . . If I may call you so?"

"Absolutely, Yuda," the slender angel laughed giddily, gesturing the couple into the living-area of his small house, "We're practically family afterall!"

"Rei!" Shin flushed madly, and Rei looked ready to stab himself with the knife he'd used earlier to carve a particularly tender slice of meat from embarrassment. Rei in a nutshell: excitement combined with nervousness equals verbal-diarrhea.

"I-I-"

Yuda chuckled and waved the comment off, and Gai decided to approach to lift the mood and take the attention off of the two feminine, flustered males.

"Yo! I'm Gai," he chirped happily, allowing his fangs to show in his smile, "Fancy seeing you here tonight!"

"A pleasure, Gai. We've met before, no?"

"Yeah, Goh and I talked to you at the market place a few weeks ago, I think. Bubbles?"

"Bubbles? Ah, champagne!," Yuda laughed this time, and Gai decided that he really liked the sound, "Yes please."

Gai poured all four of them a glass, squirming on the inside from the joy and pride he felt from Rei and Shin's thankful, adoring smiles.

"Ah," Shin spoke softly, "We shouldn't share a toast before the other gets here."

"You're right," the red-head nodded with a fond smile, "However, I'd really like to clink glasses with you alone. Thank you for guiding me to you. Thank you for sitting under that tree that night, for being so utterly perfect and beautiful."

As Yuda brought his crystal glass to Shin's in a perfectly gentleman, romantic way Rei looked like he seemed to struggle fighting off the hopelessly sappy sigh that wanted to escape his lips. Gai pretended to be sick behind them.

Shin had turned the same colour as the fish Gai had cut earlier, but he drank to the toast, oozing of his love. Eyes never leaving Yuda's.

"Oh, tonight is going to be _perfect_!" Rei cooed in an embarrassingly high tone.

oOoOoOo

With the remaining guest arriving in a matter of minutes and Rei stumbling around to arrange the rest of the utensils on the dining-table, Gai stole a minute to himself in front of a large, lone mirror.

He looked himself over slowly, exhaled shakily. As always, the nerves came in the last seconds he had to compose himself.

Gai'd been that way for as long as he remembered. He could be fearless when confronting strangers, when breaking tensions in his little group by sharing a joke or chasing the subject. He could be careless when it came to fighting for others, throw himself selflessly into battles that involved older, stronger angels bullying younger and lower ranking ones.

But when it came to something like facing the angel he loved the most in the whole World, Heaven and Hell alike . . . after they'd shared their first kiss only a month ago. And only a few since then . . . – Gai suddenly got very self-conscious and hesitant.

He touched his lips curiously, feeling Goh's phantom-kisses caress his sensitive, still virgin skin. He smoothed his blonde hair carefully, hurriedly pulling out all proofs of his earlier childish cat-play in his garden. He stared accusingly at the leaves and small sticks in his hand that had hidden themselves in his long, golden locks.

He blushed as he looked into the mirror once more, stared scrutinizingly at his uncertain-looking reflection. He started in surprise as a blue-haired figure materialized behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, Shin," He quickly flashed his 200-watt-smile at his friend, straightening up, "I'm just getting hungry, you know! Time to eat yet?"

"I see," Shin nodded, still looking, studying him.

"W-what?", Gai stuttered, unable to help himself.

"Nothing," the musician smiled, running his nimble fingers through his long, blonde hair in a gentle, brotherly way, "You look good tonight. Very adult."

With that Shin turned and walked back to the dining-room from where new voices were emerging. Rei's excited chatter and Luca smooth laughter reached the still stunned, feline angel.

'I'm looking okay, then?', Gai pondered, licking his lips in surprise. He felt another phantom-kiss and an echo of 'You're so beautiful' from a not-so-distant memory.

He grinned to himself, this time he meant it, and walked in to greet the others in a salute of champagne.

oOoOoOo

Luca was retelling a rather dramatic story about a training-lesson gone wrong during dessert. Rei was all ears, a little pink in the face as the after-effect of his third glass of wine, but still perfectly comprehendible and focused on the conversation around the table.

"- I believe that if Gabriel and Lucifer hadn't intervened then the poor soul would have lost his entire left hand."

"He was very disorientated afterwards, spoke nonsense about having seen a shadow of a demon in the forest across the training-field," Yuda added with a concerned frown, offering the plate with cheese and fruits to Shin, who politely declined.

"He must have been very dehydrated, to have seen such hallucinations. . ." the white-haired spoke, taking a delicate sip of his water.

"That's horrible," Rei said seriously, hiccupping slightly, not noticing how Gai – a devious, toothy grin on his face - poured more fruit-flavoured liquid into his glass until it nearly overflowed.

"Behave," a voice teased gruffly from across the table, and Gai felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. The first real words Goh had spoken to him during dinner, actually.

"Wha'? – Oh, Gai! Have you been giving me more wine?", Rei spluttered, immediately pushing the bottle out of the blonde's reach.

"Mmhmm," Gai hummed, unable to put more words on the matter, his eyes locked securely with the dual-eyed brunette's.

All the time spend chatting, drinking and eating . . . not a word had Goh and he exchanged. Subtle looks, small smiles, however – there'd been _plenty_ of those. They'd shared at least a dozen conversations together unnoticed by the others, oblivious as they were.

Gai was in Heaven, in every sense of what that expression can be interpreted to mean.

Easier explained: he felt like he was bursting with happiness!

Goh's smile widened fractionally, but not unnoticed by Gai, before he returned his attention to the conversation he was having with Shin.

Gai snickered into his plate, poking playfully at his piece of pie, amused that he'd earlier thought Rei a little silly for being so easily distracted from his worries, just by the mentioning of his love.

'Zeus have mercy on us', Gai mused to himself with amusement, 'guess we're all equally love-struck, ne?'

Goh suddenly, abruptly laughed out loud at something Shin had said, his handsome face lightening up. Yuda seemed to have heard and chuckled along, Luca and Rei settled for snickering into their goblets.

"What did I miss?", Gai grinned.

Goh's eyes found Gai's again, and any explanation given to him was completely lost on him.

'Nah', he snickered into his goblet, savouring the wonderful, fruity taste and the tickling flickers of butterflies in his stomach, 'it's impossible for the others to be as much in love as I am'.

oOoOoOo

Rei lit the first racket since he was the host.

The following explosion coloured the sky in sound and light, the glittering purple fire blossomed like a rose on the starry night-sky.

Rei insisted that all who wanted to should light one, as tradition spoke, and Luca picked a small, white one.

"Wuss," Gai teased loudly, eyeing a huge green one in the box of fireworks, "You should've taken the big one!"

"On the contrary, Gai," Luca retorted with a soft laugh, "You'll soon learn that beauty and adventurous surprises come in all sizes and appearances . . . Oh, I'm forgetting whom I am talking to."

"Wha'? – Oi, you, come here and call me small again!"

Both Shin and Yuda sighed in wonder as the small, white racket exploded in a frenzy of sparks and raw, intense gold.

"See?", Shin spoke to Gai after the silence had settled again, but didn't wait for a reply. Instead he went to Yuda and let himself be held as the two stared off into the starry eternity above them.

Gai wrapped his arms around himself and watched as Rei and Luca continued to rustle with the fireworks. He could hear the lavender-haired's excited exclaims as he found a particularly pretty one, and Luca's encouraging words to 'go ahead and set if off'. They shared a quick kiss when they thought no one was watching.

"Hey," Goh suddenly whispered into his ear, wrapping his strong, warm arms around his narrow waist. Gai immediately leaned into the warmth and safety of his angel, hummed in content.

"Hey. . ."

There. The beginning of their first and only verbal conversation that night:

"You don't want to light any more of the rackets?" His deep baritone was slightly muffled by his hair, and the blonde nearly mewled when he felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his head.

"Nah," he spoke dazedly, his fingers dancing random patterns on the back of the brunette's rough hands, "I'm very satisfied with only watching, actually."

"Me too," Goh sighed softly and settled back against the tree, holding Gai close, to watch the fireworks.

The dusk of the night lit up again and again, in red, in blue, in gold, in silver. In noise, in sparkles, in shooting stars. In nothing but promises of love that would last eternally, even if Heaven and Hell decided to collide.

:

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

:

:

:

**A/N: **Yeah. I know it's not good ^^;

BUT it's a start, right? It's way better than another 4-5 months of radio-silence XD . . . Or wait, no, I've not been **all** dead, I never am :P I always reply reviews (when possible. On that note: TY for the anon comment) – and I also love getting messages from fellow fandom lovers :D

Take Care, dear readers!


End file.
